Entre deux
by Lucile Regal
Summary: Post 2x05. Liz se réveil à l'hôpital après l'opération. Il n'est pas là. Pourquoi cela l'atteins t-elle autant ? #Lizzington *Fic écrite en collaboration avec Céline Alba*
1. Chapter 1

_Un grand, GRAND merci à ma béta rideuse Céline Alba (que tout le monde connais grâce à ses superbes fics Lizzington qui apparaissent à la vitesse de l'éclaire) pour m'avoir encourager et motivé à écrire cette fic !_

_Et merci à Camille pour m'avoir Follow avant même que j'ai publier ma première fic._

* * *

><p>Lizzie était prête à sortir du service de pneumologie. Comme à son habitude, Red lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait été là pour veiller sur elle et la sortir d'une situation précaire. Néanmoins, elle avait été déçue de ne pas le trouver à son réveil. Elle aurait tant espéré.<p>

Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, perdue dans ses pensées, une jeune aide soignante entra dans la chambre et remarqua l'expression morose sur son visage.

- Mlle Keen, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va, merci.

- Excusez moi mais, vous n'en avez pas l'air.

Liz réfléchit à la question. C'était stupide. C'était stupide mais elle devait la poser.

- Vous étiez là ces derniers jours ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux très courts, l'air trop sûr de lui est venu me rendre visite ?

- Oui... Ca dépend duquel vous parlez. Il y en a eu deux. Le blanc ou le noir ?

Cooper, évidemment. Il correspondait aussi bien à la description qu'elle lui avait faite.

- Le blanc... Dit timidement Liz, doutant encore qu'il puisse bien s'agir de lui.

- Ah, c'est de l'homme incroyablement séduisant que vous voulez parler ? Celui qui est resté à votre chevet. Oui je me rappelle l'avoir vu. Il ne vous lâchait pas du regard. C'est le fait qu'il ne soit pas là qui vous chagrine ?

Elizabeth fut prise au dépourvu par cette question. De toute évidence, cette jeune femme était très lucide.

- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il est "incroyablement séduisant" ?

- Oui ! Pas vous ? Rien qu'à le voir… whaa, ça en ferait presque peur tellement il en impose, un homme très gentil. Mais par contre, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que vous ne le dites. Il avait plutôt l'air... Elle chercha ses mot... Inquiet... Protecteur... C'est votre petit ami ?

Le fait qu'elle ne lui demande pas en premier lieu s'il s'agissait de son père était un choix intéressant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... Le regard qu'il portait sur vous... J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un homme me regarde de cette façon... Et puis les petites attentions qu'il avait envers vous... Ca ne trompe pas.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait parler, elle lui éclaircit la mémoire.

- Cet homme est arrivé seulement un quart d'heure après que vous ait été admise dans le service. Il est resté un long moment à votre chevet et, quand je suis passée dans la chambre, j'ai vu qu'il vous avait passé des écouteurs aux oreilles... Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit de telles attentions... Même dans des moments aussi délicats comme on en trouve ici. Je ne sais pas quelle musique il vous jouait, ou si c'était sa simple présence, mais votre visage était beaucoup plus détenu, vous sembliez plus sereine.

- Besoin d'un contexte ...

La jeune aide soignante ne comprit pas sa négation. Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux femmes.

- Non, ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Quel dommage ! J'étais pourtant sûre... Vous formiez un si beau couple.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme en blanc. Elle rassembla les affaires devenues inutiles dans la chambre et s'apprêta à partir.

- S'il vous plait ?

- Oui ?

- Où se trouve la maternité ?

- Au quatrième étage.

Parmi toutes ces petites chose fragiles, Liz retrouva le bébé de Carie Ann Beck qui avait été tuée dans l'affaire des militants écologistes. Ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? L'envie d'adopter un enfant avait toujours été son choix, mais c'était et surtout, à l'époque, l'envie de fonder une famille. Plus elle regardait ce petit être s'éveiller au monde, plus elle sentit de par son instinct le besoin de le protéger, d'être là pour lui.

- Lizzie… vous êtes là. Je vous ramène.

Ces yeux se fermèrent. Elle rêvait que cette voix n'appartienne qu'à une seule personne en cet instant.

- Reddington, que faites-vous là ?

Son regard se posa sur son sauveur.

- J'ai laissé mon numéro aux infirmières et leur ai demandé de me prévenir dès qu'il y avait du nouveau. Lizzie... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là à votre réveil...

Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Elle savait qu'il était honnête en lui disant cela, il lui disait la vérité.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de téléphone ?

- J'ai dû m'en procurer un pour vous.

Liz pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Où étiez vous Red ?

- sur une affaire.

- A quel propos ?

- Rien d'intéressant pour vous... Vous m'en voulez ?

- Je m'en remettrai.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le nouveau-né. Il avait les yeux clos, luttant contre la lumière éblouissante des néons, jouant avec sa langue à la recherche de quelque chose à téter. Liz craquait pour cette petite chose.

- Je devrais avoir un bébé de 4 mois qui m'attend à la maison...

- Lizzie ...

- Je devrais l'adopter !

- Quoi ?

- Ce petit bonhomme... Il n'a plus de famille, plus personne pour s'occuper de lui... Il ne mérite pas ça !

- Lizzie, personne ne mérite ça. Vous êtes sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous ne pouvez pas adopter un bébé.

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'étais bien prête à le faire il y a encore quelques mois...

- La situation était différente. Maintenant, vous êtes seule, vous avez un boulot qui vous prend 20 heures sur 24 de votre temps.

- C'est parfait, c'est le temps que passe un bébé à dormir, au moins, je serais là quand il sera réveillé...

- Lizzie... vous ne pouvez pas élever un enfant toute seule… pas maintenant, pas comme ça…

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'élever avec moi. Vous feriez un superbe père !

- Vous croyez ça ? Regardez-moi, j'ai la cinquantaine passée, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais encore le courage et la patience de m'occuper d'un enfant ?

- Je sais que vous serez un très bon père...

Liz ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. Certes, elle savait que Red endossait très bien le rôle du père, c'est un peu ce qu'il faisait avec elle parfois, mais elle savait aussi que jamais elle n'adopterait un enfant avec lui, cette idée était complètement stupide. Ces derniers jours l'avaient mise à cran et elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Peut-être que les antalgiques l'avaient aidée à se confier sur ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle gardait caché au fond d'elle. Faire croire à tout le monde et à elle même qu'elle allait bien était un mensonge, elle s'en était rendue compte la veille, quand elle s'était retrouvée derrière cette vitre avec l'agent Navabi, croyant qu'elles étaient sur le point d'y passer. Cela l'avait obligée à se confronter à la réalité, à ce qu'avait été sa vie ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas été, à ce que Tom lui avait fait subir par ses mensonges, ses trahisons, ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, physiquement et psychologiquement.

Red s'approcha d'elle dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Venez avec moi Lizzie, Dumbe va vous raccompagner.

Malgré elle, liz eut un geste de recul.

- Je suis désolé Red... Je ne suis pas prête.

Elle détourna son regard du sien, évitant de lire la déception et la tristesse dans ses yeux et prit la direction des ascenseurs pour se rendre aux hall d'accueil.

Dembe lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

- Elle s'en remettra avec le temps. Il va falloir qu'elle franchisse les étapes, ça va être long, mais je serai là chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin. Je veillerai sur elle comme je l'ai toujours fait

- Tu es sûr qu'elle en vaut la peine, Ray ?

- Oh oui Dembe, crois moi ! Elle en vaut largement la peine !

Quand ils la rejoignirent, Liz les attendait sagement devant la voiture. Son visage était fermé et était redevenu dur comme celui qu'elle affichait depuis quelques temps. Red n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il chérissait trop son innocence et sa douceur et ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était ses sourires. Dieu ce qu'il aimait la voir avec ce visage. Il devenait trop rare. Reddington lui ouvrit la porte en gentleman, la laissant pénétrer dans la voiture, la suivant à son tour.

- Ramenez moi simplement à la maison.

- Vous voulez dire chez vous ou dans ce vieux motel où vous avez pris vos quartiers ?

- Non, chez moi, dans ma maison. J'en ai marre de voir votre homme me suivre partout et m'épier à longueur de temps ! D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il a omis de vous dire que l'autre jour il en a bien profité à me mater alors que j'étais à moitié nue...

Le sang de Reddington bouillonna dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quand elle parlait de ce genre de choses ou son coeur allait en prendre un coup. Il ne savait pas trop si cela venait du fait qu'elle aborde ce genre de sujet ou si c'était de savoir qu'Alan avait posé des yeux indiscrets sur sa protégée.

- Que faisiez-vous nue devant votre fenêtre, avec les rideaux ouverts j'imagine pour qu'il vous voie ? Vous saviez très bien qu'il était là à vous surveiller.

- je me mettais en pyjama ! Et ça pour me surveiller, il me surveillait très bien, je peux vous l'assurer !

- Ou alors vous avez délibérément laissé ces rideaux ouverts pour voir si cette information remonterait jusqu'à moi et pouvoir ensuite vous en servir comme vous le faites maintenant. Vous pensez que c'est avec ça je vais renvoyer mon sniper et vous laisser gambader dans la nature toute seule sans protection ?

- Je vous ai vous non ?

Le ton de Lizzie était devenu plus calme. La tête posée de côté contre le fauteuil en cuir, ses yeux s'immergèrent dans ceux de Red et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il retrouvait là, ce regard presque enfantin, perdu, à la recherche d'un regard rassurant et bienveillant.

- Je ne peux pas toujours être à vos côtés...

- pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas juste une question comme ça. Évidemment elle savait que Red ne pouvait pas toujours la suivre dans le moindre de ses fait et gestes 24 heures sur 24. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas être là quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Et ce jour ci, cela qui signifiait : quasiment tout le temps.

Il avait su se montrer disponible lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital, mais il n'était pas présent à son réveil, LÀ où elle avait le besoin de lui. Pour la protéger, à sa manière. La protéger de ses démons. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de la faire se sentir chez elle quand elle se perdait dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez votre travail et moi j'ai aussi une réputation à tenir si je ne veux pas griller ma couverture. Je me dois de continuer à sévir ça et là, mener mes petites affaires...

- et pendant ce temps là, c'est votre homme de main qui me baby-site.

- Lizzie... Je sais que vous n'avez besoin de personne, mais cela me rassure, vous savez, de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur vous quand je ne suis pas là. L'agent Malik non plus n'avait besoin de personne et voyez comment ça c'est terminé... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il venait à vous arriver la moindre chose...

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Seuls leurs regard parlait. Liz cherchait désespérément à découvrir les motivations de son sauveur. Quel était le lien qui le rattachait à elle ? Pourquoi était-il entré dans sa vie pour y mettre une telle pagaille, effacer ses moindres convictions, la faire douter, la faire désirer ? Désirer de n'avoir cet homme que pour elle toute seule. Ne plus supporter ses départs prolongés et le manque de ce qu'il partageait quand il s'absentait trop souvent.

Red quant à lui essayait de lire en elle, de comprendre ses changements d'humeurs, ses craintes, ses envies, ses questions... A quoi pouvait t-elle penser derrière ces yeux qui pétillaient ? Qu'attendait elle de lui et qu'était elle prête à endurer pour lui ?

- Que voulez vous agent Keen ?

L'expression de Liz changea. La peur pu se lire sur son visage. Il avait employé exactement les même mots que dans son rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Son esprit lui jouait il un tour ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire "ce qu'elle voulait" ? Elle savait que Red ne parlait pas des réponses qu'elle attendait de lui. Ca, il savait déjà que c'était une chose qu'elle voulait. Liz n'arrivait pas à saisir la connotation de cette question. Ou elle ne voulait pas la saisir.

Heureusement, Elisabeth reconnut la 12 ème rue par la fenêtre.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la voiture alors que Dembe venait tout juste de se garer devant chez elle. Red la suivit, refermant la portière derrière eux et l'accompagna jusqu'au perron.

- Il me faut du temps pour tout remettre en ordre dans ma vie Red.

- Tom y a foutu un sacré bordel pas vrai ?

- Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas simplement l'effacer de mon chemin prendre sa place et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était...

L'agent keen avait dit cela en faisant allusion à son rêve. C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait non ? Tom, entré dans sa vie, se montrant doux et gentil, prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle désirait et soudain Red débarquait sans prévenir, venant la sauver de cette menace qui planait sur elle, la confrontant à la dure réalité : que voulait elle ? Que voulait elle vraiment ?

- Je suis désolée. Bonne soirée Red.

Sans un regard, elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et laissa Red planté là, seul, à fixer le porche vide.

Sa pauvre Lizzie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, toute cette affaire l'avait secouée plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Passer très près de la mort fait réfléchir et reconsidérer beaucoup de choses dans la vie. Il le savait pour être déjà passé par là une fois. Et cette fois là lui avait fait prendre un grand tournant dans sa vie qui l'avait mené là où il en était aujourd'hui. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Red ne se décide à rejoindre Dembe. Il fallait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec son associé sur cette histoire de voyeurisme et qu'il tire les choses au clair.

La voiture s'éloigna, surveillée de près par Liz qui avait gardé un œil sur Reddington tout ce temps, caché derrière ses rideaux. Elle savait que le sniper de Red n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. La petite discution qu'allait avoir Red avec lui allait lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour s'éclipser avant que celui ci n'arrive. Par précaution, elle sortit par la porte de derrière, contournera un pâté de maisons avant de retrouver sa voiture qu'elle avait garée un peu plus loin, en prévision. Elle regarda plusieurs fois derrière elle pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie. Personne en vue, c'était le moment.

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

De sa poche arrière, Liz sortit une clé et alla ouvrir la serrure de la porte qu'elle gardait fermé a double tour. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle le gardait caché là, aux yeux de tous, de Cooper, Resler, le sniper et même Red ignoraient tout de ses activités. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Il lui avait bien appris, malgré lui. La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, allongé sur un matelas posé à même le sol, attaché à la cheville par une chaîne scellée au sol.

- Salut Tom!

- Oh chérie ! Quelle plaisir de te voir, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Sans prévenir, Liz l'empoigna par le t-shirt et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise installé au milieux de la pièce. Tom avait toujours été le plus fort des deux, mais le manque d'hydratation, de nourriture et de sommeil avait eu raison de lui.

- Pourquoi cette visite si tardive Liz ? Ton mari te manquait ? Tu as besoin d'assouvir un désir ?

Il la dégoûtait.

- Tu n'es pas mon mari Tom. Tu ne l'as jamais été !

- Et pourtant c'est moi qui te faisait l'amour toutes ces nuits, c'est mon nom que tu criais pendant tes orgasmes, moi qui te faisais monter au septième ciel. J'ai réussi à te faire accepter de m'épouser et tu étais prête à adopter un enfant pour moi !

Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il essayait de la déstabiliser par tout les moyens et il y parvenait plus ou moins.

- J'aurais dû te mettre un balle quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Tu en a toujours l'occasion…

- la ferme !

- Mais tu as besoin de moi... Pourquoi ? C'est pour cet homme ? Reddington… C'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça Liz ? Alors quoi ? C'est devenu un père pour toi, un remplaçant de Sam ? C'est ton meilleur ami peut-être ? Ou alors c'est autre chose ?

Tom marqua une pose voyant le regard troublé de son ex-femme.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Il te plait hein ?!

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

- Y'a quoi entre vous ? Vous cachez une relation torride au FBI ? Il a réussi à te monter contre moi grâce à son charme ravageur et c'est avec lui que tu as décidé de me remplacer ? C'est lui ta nouvelle erreur ?

Un rire forcé sortit de sa bouche et un coup vint s'abattre en pleine mâchoire. Ca faisait mal. Il ne l'avait pas volée celle là.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de lui. Tu ne sais rien de lui ou de nous! Ca te ferait quoi si je te disais que c'est avec lui que j'ai décidé d'adopter un bébé ?

- Je ne te crois pas...

- Et pourtant. Suite à une affaire, une femme est morte laissant son nourrisson sans famille. J'ai fait les démarches auprès des services sociaux ce matin même.

- et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

- et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

- le grand Reddington ne laisserait pas ses activités de criminel pour aller pouponner.

- Moi, je dirais plutôt que tu es jaloux. Tu as laissé passer ta chance Tom, quel dommage ! On avait pourtant une si belle vie toi et moi, on aurait pu fonder une belle famille. Mais tu as choisi les mensonges et la trahison.

- en tout cas ce n'est pas avec lui que tu pourras remplacer ce que nous avons eu toi et moi.

Stratégie de menticide. Elizabeth voulait le détruire de l'intérieur comme il l'avait fait avec elle, lui faire perdre tout contrôle, toute conviction, la moindre envie et espoir en n'en profitant pour lui soutirer au passage quelques informations utiles pour ses enquêtes et se servant occasionnellement de lui comme défouloir. Ce soir, elle aurait aimé lui poser LA question. Il savait à propos de son père, il lui avait dit que celui ci était toujours en vie. Est ce qu'il s'agissait de Red ? Elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir avancer mais elle savait que Tom n'était pas enclin à répondre à ces questions pour aujourd'hui.

- Au moins, c'est peut-être lui qui aura la chance de me toucher, de poser ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres…

Les pensées de liz s'affolèrent, la faisant presque croire à sa propre histoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pied.

- Tu me répugnes. Comment peux-tu avoir la moindre attirance pour...ça ?

- Je me suis bien laissée distraire par toi.

- Mais moi c'est mon charme qui t'a fait craquer.

Liz posa ses mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs de la chaise où était affalé son prisonnier. Son regard plongea dans le sien, approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et elle lui susurra dans un sourire.

- Oh mais crois moi, il en a bien plus que toi Tom.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit le poids de Tom s'abattre sur elle, laissant une marque rouge couler le long de sa tempe. Il allait payer pour ça. Il allait payer pour toutes ses insomnies et ses cauchemars, ses doutes et ses peur. Là tout de suite, elle se sentait d'humeur ravageuse. Elle sortit son arme qu'elle gardait rangée à l'arrière de son pantalon et la pointa sur cette ordure. Il allait se prendre une balle. Où pouvait elle la mettre ? Le coup de feu partit.

- Putain Liz! Haaa.

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son arme contre lui. La balle était venue se loger dans son pied, plus précisément aux niveaux de ses orteils. Il ne tiendrait sûrement plus très bien debout et ne pourrait sans doute pas courir pendant un moment. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Je t'en prie Tom. La prochaine fois, peut-être que je me louperai et toucherai quelque chose de vital.

La respiration de Tom s'accéléra, des petites lumières commençaient à danser devant ses yeux et le froid l'envahit.

- T'es complètement cinglée. Ce Red t'a totalement retourné le cerveau. Souffla t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Tant pis. Il s'en remettrait ! Liz laissa sur le matelas du pain et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait ramenés. Après une chute de glycémie comme il avait dû en avoir, il en aurait besoin à son réveil. Refermant la lourde porte derrière elle, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et s'assura de l'avoir bien verrouillée. Tout ce dont elle rêvait, c'était d'un bon bain chaud.

Reprenant la direction des escalier elle se stoppa net dans son élan.

- Vous ?

_**...**_


	3. Chapter 3

- Vous ?

- Est ce que je dois le dire à Red ou bien c'est vous qui le faites ?

3 solutions s'offraient à elle : il l'annonçait à Red, elle le lui disait elle-même ou bien elle le tuait et personne ne saurait rien.

- Je devrais vous tuer !

- Il m'a prévenu que vous ne le feriez pas.

Et merde. Décidément, cet homme la connaissait trop bien.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouvée ?

Liz avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions en venant ici et elle était sûre que personne ne l'avait suivie.

- Peu importe… J'irai parler à Red, il vaux mieux qu'il l'apprenne par moi, mais laissez-moi le temps.

- Si vous ne lui parlez pas ce soir, c'est moi qui le fais. J'ai des ordres à respecter.

Évidemment. Ce serait trop facile de lui laisser le moindre répit, le temps de préparer la moindre explication ou anticiper les foudres du chef.

- Très bien !

Elle décrocha son téléphone, composa le 7 en numérotation rapide.

- Lizzie, L'accueillit une voix chaleureuse.

- Est ce que je peux venir vous voir maintenant ?

- Mais bien sur, quelle question.

- J'arrive dans 20 minutes, et elle raccrocha. Content ? Ironisa t-elle, un sourire forcé sur le visage telle une enfant prise en flagrand délit d'une bêtise.

La soirée s'annonçait rude.

Reddington avait élu domicile dans une grande villa en bordure de ville. Le coin était plutôt isolé, entouré de verdure et de forêt. Plutôt charmant se dit la jeune femme en sonnant à la porte. Dembe vint lui ouvrir avec son air toujours aussi professionnel.

- Il m'attend…

- Allez-y, premier étage deuxième porte à gauche.

Ce n'était pas une maison mais plutôt un manoir et un vrai labyrinthe aussi. Tout était trop grand et trop décoré, de tableaux, de sculptures, œuvres en tous genres du siècle dernier. Liz se demanda vaguement à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette nouvelle planque. Arrivée devant la dite porte, elle l'entrouvrit et observa le grand criminel plongé en pleine lecture d'un roman, lunettes sur le nez, assis dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à une immense fenêtre d'où filtraient les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, donnant à la pièce une couleur jaune presque orangé. C'en était presque féerique. Si Liz n'avait pas été sur le point de se faire étriper par le grand Raymond Reddington, elle aurait pu aimer ce spectacle. Mais là, elle avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. La porte grinça à son ouverture.

- Lizzie, vous voilà !

Un grand sourire l'accueillit, comme à son habitude, mais pour combien de temps.

- Je vous sers un verre ? Un chardonnay ?

- Oui, merci.

Elle en aurait bien besoin. Soit pour avant, soit pour après leur conversation, toujours est-il qu'un peu d'alcool serait le bienvenu.

- Vous avez vu cette lumière à cette heure du soir ? C'est incroyable. La nature est fascinante de par ses formes, ses couleurs, ses différents sons... On en apprend beaucoup en l'observant vous savez ? On croit tout savoir, avoir déjà tout vu, mais ça ! Ça c'est quelque chose !

- Red, il faut que je vous parle…

Sortant de sa contemplation paysagère, il porta son intérêt sur sa visiteuse tardive.

- Vous allez enfin m'annoncer votre grand secret que vous me tenez caché depuis des semaines ? Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre vous savez ? Alan a enfin trouvé où vous le détenez caché.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Je sais tout de vous Liz... N'en doutez jamais.

La voix chaude de Red la rassura. Elle s'attendait vraiment à passer un sale moment, à ce que le ton monte et que ça finisse en crise. Au lieu de ça, il se montrait doux et cherchait simplement à comprendre ses intentions. L'homme protecteur qu'elle connaissait était toujours là.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'aviez rien dit ?

- J'attendais que vous soyez prête à me le dire de vous même. Mais j'avoue que, vous avez réussi à échapper à la vigilance de mon homme de main plus d'une fois, je suis impressionné.

- J'ai appris des meilleurs.

- vous voulez parler de moi ?

- peut-être, lui sourit elle espiègle.

Red reprit l'air plus grave.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous caché que vous le reteniez ? De quoi aviez vous peur ?

- Je le voulais pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que vous interfériez dans nos affaires. Tom... est un cas personnel, j'ai besoin de m'en occuper seule. Nous avons des comptes à régler tous les deux. C'est important pour moi.

- Lizzie qu'attendez-vous de lui ?

- Qu'il paye ! Qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, tout ce qu'il m'a fait croire, tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer… je veux qu'il paye pour tout !

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Lacha Liz découragée. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau tout essayer, il s'en fout ! Il n'y a rien qui fonctionne avec lui, ni la séquestration, ni les menaces, ni le chantage ou la torture. Il garde cette lueur, ce petit quelque chose qui le fait tenir et ne pas lâcher prise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Red. Cet homme ma tout pris et même ça, je ne vais pas l'avoir.

Son regard chercha celui de son mentor à la recherche d'un quelconque espoir. Si quelqu'un était doué pour détruire les gens et les amener plus bas que terre jusqu'à les voir le supplier, c'était bien lui. Tout le monde se pliait à sa volonté... ou mourrait, c'était au choix. Tom n'était pas encore prêt à perdre la vie, il lui restait forcément quelque chose qui l'atteignait.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

- Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Liz.

- Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire.

- Je pense que je serais prête à tout pour le voir souffrir autant qu'il a pu me le faire !

- vraiment tout ? Faite attention à ce que vous dites Lizzie, je pourrais vous prends au mot.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Red. Je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut. C'est quoi le plan ?

La soirée s'écoula pendant que Red indiqua vaguement à Liz ses intentions. Un deuxième verre de Chardonnay se remplit, puis un troisième. La tête de Liz commençait à lui tourner, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Red.

- Dembe devrait vous ramener chez vous.

- Pas encore…

L'alcool embuait son esprit. Elle se sentait bien là, assise près de lui dans ce grand canapé en daim si confortable.

- Vous êtes pressé de moi voir partir ou je me trompe ? Ohh, vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être ? Je dérange…

- Lizzie, je vous l'ai dit, vous ne me dérangez jamais. Personne n'est plus important que vous à mes côtés.

- Mais vous attendez tout de même quelqu'un… Je ferais mieux de vous laisser alors, dit elle en se levant

- Lizzie ...

Red se leva à son tour et rattrapa sa protégée à moitié chancelante qui éclata de rire. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que de se trouver dans ses bras forts et rassurants. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ce sourire naïf qu'affichait Liz réchauffait le coeur de Reddington. Il aimait tellement ce sourire sincère qu'elle pouvait lui offrir parfois.

- Raymond Reddington ...

- Oui ma chère ?

- Ray ...

- Vous devriez vraiment rentrer vous coucher. J'ai besoin de toutes vos facultés pour demain soir.

- Oh, ça… je n'en doute pas, souffla t-elle sans perdre son sourire espiègle.

- Dembe ? Veux-tu me faire le plaisir de raccompagner Mlle Keen chez elle, ou à son motel, comme elle le souhaite, avant que je ne perde tous mes moyens.

- Oui monsieur.

- La fête est finie ! Bouda Liz, ce qui amusa Red qui ne s'en cacha pas. Bonne nuit Red. Je vous vois demain au boulot ?

- Certainement.

- Si le FBI a besoin de vous...

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, rectifia t-il.

_**...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant au bureau de poste, Liz repensa au plan de Red. Au début, elle avait été sceptique. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi son idée aurait un quelconque impact sur Tom.

"Croyez-moi Lizzie, je suis sûr que Tom, lui, réagira à cela"

Lui avait-il dit.

"Laissez moi venir demain soir avec vous si vous en doutez et vous verrez...

- Et moi ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

- Soyez vous même…"

Elle anticipait et à la fois, était curieuse de voir comment allait se passer leur petit rendez-vous de ce soir, Red, Tom, elle. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans la même pièce avait été un souvenir assez marquant, un retournement de situation total qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé 1 an auparavant.

- Agent Keen

- Bonjour Ressler, du nouveau ?

- Oui, on a un nouveau cas : Charles Mengele. 48 ans. Fils de Joseph Mengele, connu aussi sous le surnom "d'Ange de la mort". Son fils Charles, né en Argentine, est à la tête d'un groupe de sympathisants politiques depuis les années 80. On craint aujourd'hui qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'un groupe néo nazi. Expliqua Cooper.

- A quelle échelle parle t-on ?

- Mondiale. Il y en aurait dans tout les pays et le groupe prend de plus en plus d'importance.

- En quoi cela relève t-il du FBI ?

- Il y aurait une menace qui plane au dessus de nos têtes... dit une voix suave venant derrière eux. Reddington.

Liz cacha à peine son sourire en coin en le voyant arriver de sa démarche bien assurée.

- Reddington a reçu cette nuit des informations provenant d'un membre du groupe un peu trop bavard qui aurait mentionné un plan de ralliement de forces qui viseraient la tranche des 15-25 ans. Nous avons besoin de nous infiltrer pour retrouver le nom des membres du groupe et empêcher cette opération drastique de prendre effet.

- Et bien sûr quand il dit "nous", il veut parler de moi…

- Effectivement, Reddington est le mieux placé d'entre nous pour pénétrer au coeur d'un groupe radicaliste sans se faire repérer.

- Ce que vous me dites là, agent Cooper, me fend le coeur. A croire que je suis inhumain, dénué de la moindre émotion.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez un don pour cacher vos intentions.

- Trêve de compliment. Je vais avoir besoin d'une partenaire pour cette mission.

- Et j'imagine qu'il s'agit de moi ?

- Lizzie, comment avez vous deviné ?

- Ça ne va jamais marcher ! Je ne saurai pas rester aussi froide que vous devant de tel propos racistes.

- N'y pensez pas. Imaginez qu'il s'agisse… de Tom… par exemple.

Oui, l'exemple parfait.

- Agent Keen, vous sentez vous capable de mener cette affaire ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux monsieur.

- Très bien, vous partez pour Baltimore.

- Dembe va nous conduire.

- Vous serez mis sur écoute tout le temps que vous serez sur le terrain. Une équipe sera postée près de votre point de rendez-vous. Vous serez à l'hôtel Hilton. D'après nos renseignements, Mengele y a loué un salon privé pour une petite réunion de direction. Il présentera certainement à son équipe le mode opératoire pour mener son action. Aram, je veux tout savoir sur ce Peterson, qui il est, d'où il vient, qui sont ses amis, avec qui il a parlé ses derniers jours, tout ce que vous trouverez d'utile qui pourrait nous mener vers d'autres membres du groupe. Ressler, vous irez avec l'agent Navabi mener votre enquête de votre côté.

Chacun se sépara, s'attelant à sa tâche. Liz alla rejoindre son partenaire.

- Alors comme ça je vais encore être votre coéquipière en mission sous couverture ?

- Nous formons un beau duo vous et moi et comme on dit, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Je n'aurai pas la même alchimie si je le faisais avec Mlle Navabi, ma couverture serait grillée, tandis qu'avec vous... Insista t-il sur la fin de sa phrase plongeant son regard au plus profond de celui de l'agent Keen.

Les pas de Dembe les sortirent de leurs cocons douillets d'où ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en sortir.

- Red, nous devrons y aller.

Sans lâcher Liz du regard, Reddington remit son chapeau puis, ils se décidèrent à partir. Dembe voyait clairement la tension palpable entre eux deux et préféra se mettre en retrait pour faire oublier sa présence. Il observa nettement quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la cage de l'ascenseur , la proximité que Liz avait avec son ami alors qu'elle avait tout l'espace nécessaire. Il voyait cette tension qu'ils dégageaient et que tout le monde voyait, sauf eux, sauf elle surtout. Il comprit précisément à ce moment là de quoi Ray lui parlait chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Liz. Il avait vu ses yeux pétiller dès qu'il parlait d'elle. Ray avait raison. Dembe était convaincu qu'ils devaient être faits pour être avec l'autre, c'était indéniable.

- C'était ça votre rendez-vous d'hier soir ? Avec l'homme de ce groupe nazi ? Questionna Liz à Reddington alors qu'ils prenaient la route pour Baltimore. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez chassée de votre planque ?

- A quoi pensiez-vous d'autre ?

- Je …heu, rien. Je ne sais pas.

- Vous mentez et vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse. Ca se lit sur votre visage. Il va falloir travailler ça !

- Que devrons-nous faire arrivés là bas ? Repris Liz pour changer de sujet

- Ne vous tracassez pas. Laissez-moi parler et souriez, tout se passera bien. Mengele sera là, il faudra essayer de le mettre en confiance afin qu'il nous en apprenne d'avantage sur ses intentions et pouvoir mettre la main sur une liste de ses partisans. Soyez vous même, cela devrait suffire. Votre robe devrait suffire... Est ce que je vous ai dit que vous êtes.. wahou. Dites, c'est pour moi ou pour ce Charles que vous êtes habillée de la sorte ? Vous mettez la barre très haute.

Avant de partir pour l'hôtel Hilton, Dembe avait fait un détour par le motel de Liz. Ses vêtements indiquant un peu trop "bonjour, le FBI en personne vient faire un petit tour des lieux" l'avait incité à préférer une belle robe bleu marine, évasée, lui arrivant aux genoux qui se fendait en un grand décolleté dans le dos.

- Dites moi. Est ce que vous avez parlé avec votre associé hier avant de l'envoyer sur mes traces ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Le soir où il m'a vue presque nue...

- Non. Je savais que vous profiteriez de ce moment pour faire vos petites cachotteries. J'ai prévenu Alan de vous filer et ne pas vous laisser lui échapper cette fois.

- Et vous lui en avez reparlé après ?

- J'en avais l'intention mais une douce créature a débarqué chez moi à une heure tardive...

- La fille qui se pavanait nue au motel... ce n'était pas moi.

- Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas vraiment essayé de séduire mon homme ?

- J'ai engagé une doublure. Confessa t-elle.

Reddington sourit à cet aveux.

- Et cet imbécile n'a pas été fichu de faire la différence entre elle et vous ? A quoi ça sert que je le paye pour garder un œil sur vous s'il n'arrive même pas à vous reconnaître. Ironisa t-il

- Je pense qu'une paire de seins est facilement déstabilisante pour un homme normal... Lui dit elle avec le sourire.

Et quelle paire de seins. Reddington n'imaginait pas qu'ils parlaient de ceux de sa protégée, il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

- Je suis content que vous me l'ayez dit. Et content de savoir que cet idiot n'a finalement pas eu cette chance.

- Vous allez le renvoyer alors ?

- Pas encore Lizzie. C'est peut-être un idiot mais c'est le seul homme suffisamment compétent dans son travail qui ait accepté mon offre. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous arriver du mal.

- Et pourtant c'est moi que vous choisissez de mettre en première ligne sur des affaires dangereuses, comme celle d'aujourd'hui...

- Je suis avec vous. Je veillerai sur vous tout du long Lizzie pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Est ce que que je vous ai déjà laissée tomber ?

- Non.

Liz réfléchit vaguement et se remémora, nostalgique.

- Vous avez toujours été là pour moi pour me sortir de pétrins pas possible. Je me souviens la fois où je devais voler une effigie pour Madeline Pratt et que je me suis faite prendre par les syriens. Cette fois là, j'ai bien cru ne jamais m'en sortir. J'avais tellement peur, vous n'étiez pas là, j'étais toute seule menottée à cette chaise. Je craignais bêtement que vous ne m'ayez laissée pour prendre la fuite. Et puis vous êtes arrivé, comme si de rien était, élégant dans votre costume de réception. Vous vous êtes lancé dans cette histoire absurde qui ne tenait pas la route. Je me demandais ce que vous étiez en train de faire... Le garde était tellement déstabilisé qu'il n'a rien compris et s'est laissé avoir comme un bleu. Ce jour là... j'ai su qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien m'arriver avec vous. Conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Le reste de la route se fit en silence. Red profitait de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés pour la détailler, observer ses expressions... son corps. Elle était vraiment très en beauté aujourd'hui. La voir comme ça le troublait plus que d'ordinaire et il ne laissait pas ses yeux en perdre une miette alors que Liz était perdue dans ses pensées, regardant dans le vague par la fenêtre.

Elle pensait à Tom, redoutait la confrontation de ce soir. Était-ce une bonne idée d'avoir mis Red dans la confidence ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du tuer cet "Alan", mais elle aurait pu le livrer aux autorités. En y repensant, elle savait qu'elle était dans une impasse et de toute façon, Reddington savait déjà qu'elle le cachait quelque part. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le découvre. Maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer dans cette affaire.

La voiture ralentit. Liz apercevait déjà l'immense hôtel luxueux qui les attendait.

- Prête Lizzie ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et descendit de la voiture, suivie de très près par son protecteur.

_**...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Le hall d'entrée était spacieux, recouvert de feuilles d'or, de colonnes vertigineuses, d'aquarium géant accueillant une multitude de poissons exotiques aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Au fond, sur la droite, se trouvait un salon où se tenait déjà une petite quinzaine de personnes.

- ce sont eux ? Demanda Liz a voix basse en les repérant.

- Oui. Mengele est l'homme qui porte la chemise bleue sur le côté.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, le duo s'avança vers le groupe et alla se présenter à leur hôte.

- Raymond Reddington. Je suis un ami de Peterson. Il m'a parlé de votre groupe et j'ai tout de suite adhéré à l'idée ! je suis venu avec mon amie si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. Mlle Emma Relling.

- Mais pas du tout. S'enthousiasma Mengele en lui attrapant la main pour y déposer un baiser. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et ravi vous ayez rejoint notre cause. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous rendre dans la salle de réception qui nous attend.

- Cet homme a totalement craqué pour vous. Je vous l'ai dit : la robe ! Murmura Reddington à l'oreille de Liz en prenant la direction d'une salle secondaire, cachée derrière une porte dérobée.

Dans le fond de la salle était disposé différents plats, amuses bouches et alcool disponible en libre accès aux invités et une scène était disposer sur le côté.

- Je vous offre un verre Mlle Relling ? S'amusa Red

- c'est marrant, mon nom de famille a une légère consonance avec la vôtre..

- Curieux oui en effet.

- Prenez moi quelque chose de pas trop fort s'il vous plaît. Je dois garder les idées claires, plaisanta t-elle en reprenant la phrase de son auteur.

- A vos désirs ma chère. Quand je serais parti, Mengele en profitera pour venir vous voir. Il sera plus facile pour lui de tenter une approche si je ne suis pas autour et pour vous aussi. Séduisez le. Usez de votre charme naturel pour le faire parler et lui soutirer des informations.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? S'inquiéta Liz.

Reddington prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

- Vous êtes douée agent Keen, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Ne pensez pas s'agisse de personnes dont nous parlons mais de monstruosité, d'une personne que vous détestez au plus au point.

- Vous ? Lui sourit-elle.

- Non. Ca ne marcherais pas. Lui répondit-il à son sourire. Vous m'aimez trop pour ça. Lizzie, je sais que vous allez y arriver. Je ne serai pas loin si cela dérape et le FBI aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Liz hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. A cet instant, Reddington aurait voulu lui déposer un baiser sur le front mais se retient, lâcha son visage et partit en direction du buffet sous le regard anxieux de sa protégée.

- Mlle Ressing ?

- C'est Relling, corrigea t-elle a son hôte qui, comme l'avait prévu Red, s'était faufilé jusqu'à elle pour entamer la conversation, seuls.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses. Je suis navré. Cela fait longtemps que vous connaissez monsieur Reddington ?

- Oh, plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraît. Cela fait déjà 6 ans qu'il est entré dans ma vie...

- Et bien, ce doit être un homme comblé d'avoir une femme comme vous à ses côtés...

- Oh. Nous ne sommes pas en couple. Joua t-elle. Non, Reddington est plus comme un père pour moi... Un très bon ami. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée...

- Ah. Très bien.

Liz afficha un sourire. Il n'attendait que ça. La voie lui était désormais libre.

- que pensez vous donc de notre action ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en connais pas grand chose. Reddington ne m'en a dit que les grandes lignes mais, que faites vous exactement ?

L'inquisition pouvait commencer. Mettre Mengele à l'aise, l'amadouer et le laisser donner toutes les révélations importantes.

- nous cherchons à recruter toujours plus de membres.

- comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour y parvenir ?

- nous comptons parmi notre équipe un hacker informatique qui va infiltrer le réseau des écoles et universités du pays puis nous étendrons cette opération à une échelle mondiale. Les jeunes sont facilement influençables. Il ne sera pas dur de les faire adhérer à nos idées.

- C'est de la manipulation ?

- Une ouverture d'esprit sur ce qu'est le monde aujourd'hui : imparfait. Et il faut corriger cela.

- Par quel moyen.

- Ceci reste secret Mlle Relling. Chaque membre est imputé d'une mission qui lui est propre qu'il met en action au moment venu.

- Je vois…

Reddington regardait sa protégée et ce totalitaire discuter en restant en retrait. Lizzie s'en sortait toujours à merveille lorsqu'elle était sous couverture, et une femme soutirait bien plus d'informations à un homme que lui ne le ferait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas son pouvoir d'intimidation, mais elle, elle avait le charme, les hommes lui portaient beaucoup d'intérêt. Il la vit sourire à une de ses blagues sûrement, c'était parfait. Elle le menait par le bout du nez. Il revint dans leur direction après dix bonnes minutes d'absence. Il ne fallait pas non plus que Mengele pense que le champ était libre.

- Tenez, je vous ai apporté un Saint-Emilion.

- Je vous laisse. Leur dit-il, gêné par le retour de Red

Voyant que le petit groupe était au complet, Mengele fit un discours pro nazi qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il expliqua ses plans de ralliement international, les actions futures à mener, parlait d'éradication majeure.

- Vous avez pu soutirer quelques informations ? Chuchota Red à sa compagne

- Oui. Il veut utiliser les réseaux informatiques, l'innocence et la fragilité des jeunes pour les rallier à lui. Je pense qu'il va faire un sacré lavage de cerveau pour pouvoir les enrôler.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il a été assez évasif. Il n'a pas trop voulu m'en dire plus sur ses plans de "purification", il n'a pas encore été assez en confiance avec moi, mais je pense qu'il prévoit quelque chose de grande ampleur.

- Un attentat ?

- Peut-être…

Leur attention retourna sur le discours de Mengele.

- Demain sera l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Demain, le monde changera sa façon de gouverner et de voir le monde. Nos actions ne resteront pas vaines mes amis. Préparez-vous au changement !

- De quoi veut-il parler ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourraient s'attaquer au gouvernement ?

- c'est possible. Il va falloir en informer vos amis du FBI.

Après avoir salué le petit groupe de partisans, Reddington et Liz s'éclipsèrent de la petite réunion. Ils en avait assez pour aujourd'hui et Liz ne tiendrait plus très longtemps dans cette atmosphère. Un camion du FBI dissimulé en compagnie de raccordement télé les attendaient à leur sortie, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin.

- Vous avez réussi à avoir toutes les infos ? Demanda Liz en grimpant dans le camion

- Non, le signal a coupé quand vous avez changé de pièce. Il devait y avoir un brouilleur d'émetteur électrique. Indiqua Aram.

- Très bien, on se retrouve au bureau de poste pour faire le point.

- Vous rentrez avec Reddington ? L'interrogea t-il ?

Liz se retourna gênée vers son partenaire pour lui poser directement la question.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Du tout, la rassura t-il.

- Ok. On se retrouve là bas. Confirma Aram

Pendant que Red passait un coup de fil à Dembe pour qu'il vienne les chercher, Liz ressortit du camion pour venir à ses côtés. Un frisson la parcourut.

- Vous avez froid Lizzie ?

- Ca va aller.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Reddington déboutonna sa veste et vint la poser autour des épaules de sa belle.

- Merci Red. Le remercia t-elle d'un sourire timide.

- Si je peux vous protéger des méchant bandits, je peux bien vous protéger d'un méchant rhume.

Un rire s'éleva de sa bouche. Elle aimait ce Red : doux et attentionné avec elle.

Le voyage du retour se fit comme à l'aller, dans un silence serein.

- Lizzie. Avant que je ne vous retrouve ce soir pour voir Tom, j'ai une petite affaire à régler. Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps, rassurez-vous.

- Très bien. Je devrai vous attendre ?

- Vous pourrez commencer sans moi, comme ça, vous aurez le temps d'annoncer à notre ami la surprise de ma venue. Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire !

Dembe déposa l'agent Keen devant le bureau de Poste du FBI et conduit son ami à son rendez-vous.

Liz fit le topo avec le sous-directeur Cooper, et les agents Resler, Navabi et Aram sur la situation.

- Il faut absolument que l'on retrouve ce hacker si on veut intercepter cette intervention de ralliement. Commanda Cooper.

- Je vais faire une surveillance des grandes universités des États-Unis, voir si je repère la moindre anomalie.

- Prévenez moi si c'est le cas, Aram. Nous pourrons peut-être remonter jusqu'à la source.

Après un passage rapide à son motel pour revêtir une tenu plus adéquate, Liz prit la direction de la vieille usine désaffectée où elle retenait son ancien mari. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante.

- Bonsoir chéri !

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit : Avant dernier chapitre avant ce week-end où je ne pourrais pas publier...<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_-_ Bonsoir chéri.

Le ton était donné. Ce soir, rien ne la déstabiliserait. Red serait à ses côtés pour la soutenir et rien ne lui effacerait ce sourire sombre de son visage. Ce soir, c'était son soir et il allait payer.

- Liz ...

- Tu te remets de ta balle ?

Tom avait des sueurs froides qui perlaient sur ses tempes. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Je vais être sympa avec toi ce soir, pour me faire pardonner d'hier. Je n'userai pas de la violence.

- Liz... Pourquoi est ce que tu me retiens ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Tu ne va pas pouvoir me cacher indéfiniment. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu m'as menti, dupée et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête à oublier.

- Liz. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tu sais que ce n'était pas contre toi. Ma mission était simplement de te surveiller. Tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous était sincère. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit... tout ce que j'ai fait. C'était réel.

Il essayait de la prendre par les sentiments. Encore.

- Je me fiche éperdument de le savoir. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi Tom. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, jamais je ne te pardonnerai. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Tom feignit à peine son intérêt.

- Reddington a envie de te voir.

Un rire lui échappa.

- Sérieusement Liz. Je sais que tu ne lui diras jamais que tu me retiens ici. Tu ne voudrais pas lui montrer cette face cachée de ta personne.

- Comme tu veux... Tu verras bien.

Liz fit le tour de la pièce, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

- Et maintenant quoi ?

- Sois patient Tom. Tout arrive à point donné.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit.

- Keen ? …. très bien, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et s'en alla vers la porte verrouillée.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? On commençait seulement, se moqua Tom

- On va avoir de la visite !

S'approchant de la porte, Liz la déverrouilla et fit entrer Reddington.

- Tom, je te présente Raymond Reddington, le concierge du crime. Red, je vous présente Tom, qui n'est rien.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés tous les deux… Deux fois pour être exact.

Ignorant la présence de Liz qui se fit oublier dans un recoin de la pièce, Reddington se mit à l'aise, retirant son chapeau et son manteau, tira une chaise qu'il plaça devant celle de Tom où il l'invita a s'asseoir. Il bascula la chaise se plaçant dessus à califourchon, s'appuyant contre le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui. Liz avait pu constater que d'ordinaire avec elle, il prenait toujours une position décontractée, les jambes croisées, mais là, il indiquait clairement une position de force, une position d'attaque.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Tom avec agressivité en venant s'asseoir devant son nouveau visiteur.

Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Liz ait le cran de lui dire la vérité. Il avait passé 10 ans de sa vie à le traquer, jusqu'à se marier avec "sa petite protegée" pour se trouver au plus près de lui, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait dans de telles circonstances.

- Liz m'a dit que vous lui faisiez vivre un enfer et qu'elle ne sait pas si elle doit vous tuer ou non… Peut-être que je peux l'aider à faire ce choix à sa place.

- Vous venez au secours de votre petite amie ?

- Cela vous pose t-il un problème ?

- Vous savez, J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui se passe entre vous. Vous pouvez bien en faire ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez même vous la taper… Je m'en contrefout, je suis déjà passé dessus avant vous ! Ricana t-il

Reddington asséna un coup violent à son interlocuteur, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

- Ne vous avisez pas de parler d'elle de cette façon.

- Wahou… y'a vraiment un truc entre vous alors. Dit Tom en se remettant la machoir. Vous saviez que liz m'a dit que vous comptiez adopter un bébé tous les deux ?

Reddington haussa un sourcil de surprise et pencha la tête de côté pour faire face à Liz.

- Lizzie vous lui avez dit ça...

Le coeur de Liz battait à tout rompre, ils allaient faire capoter leur plan.

- je croyais que nous devions d'abord en discuter tout les deux ? Oui c'est vrai que Liz et moi en avons parlé après la mission. Nous nous sommes rendu à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles et quand Lizzie à vu cette petite bouille, elle n'a pas su résister. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait d'abord que je règles deux, trois contrats... Vous savez, les affaires. Je veux pouvoir profiter pleinement de tout mon temps pour ce petit bonhomme et ne pas avoir à être dérangé par des espèces dans votre genre qui viennent empiéter dans notre vie !

Tom fit un son qui se rapprochais plus d'un rire, ce type se foutait royalement de lui.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que votre petit jeu va fonctionner avec moi ? Je ne crois pas un mot de votre histoire tordu.

- Non. Vous êtes plus intelligent que cela. Je n'en doute pas.

Reddington se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre Liz qui n'avait pas bougé, les observant bras croisés. Elle se détendit à son approche.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas... Chuchota t-elle.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'y croit pas. Cette histoire est un peu trop grosse pour être vraie vous ne croyez pas ?

- Clairement, admit-elle.

Elle aurait pu être angoissée de la situation voyant que ni elle ni Red n'arrivait à le faire craquer, si elle n'avait pas ce sourire grandiose qu'il lui offrait et qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Le grand Reddington savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? S'enquit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

- Vous.

- Moi ? Lui sourit-elle de plus belle, gênée.

- Vous croyez que vous n'arriverez jamais à atteindre Tom et pourtant vous avez compris que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et je peux voir votre soulagement.

Le regard de Reddington se perdait dans le sien, profitant de ce moment de complicité pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Sa main glissa le long de sa joue, venant effleurer ses lèvres.

- je vous fais confiance. Toujours.

- Lizzie, détendez-vous. Soyez vous-même. Le plan marche, croyez moi.

Encore cette phrase. Pourquoi continuait-il de lui dire d'être elle même ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle était naturellement… forte ? A l'aise avec lui ? Suivant son conseil, Liz oublia un instant Tom et laissa son esprit la guider.

- Le plan marche, Lizzie.

- Quel plan ?

Elle n'était déjà plus là. La main de Red sur sa joue la consumait et son regard sur elle la transperçait au plus profond. Il savait la toucher. Il savait l'atteindre. Mais elle avait peur. Peur du pouvoir incroyable qu'il détenait sur elle. Pourtant, elle sentit sa propre main se lever pour caresser à son tour le bras de l'homme près d'elle. Ce geste, si intime et pourtant anodin lui procurait des sensations dans tout le corps. Elle remonta le long du bras pour venir se loger dans son cou. Alors il l'enlaça par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Lizzie, que voulez-vous ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et se tut. Elle se contenta seulement de le regarder et d'attendre le moindre geste de sa part. Reddington pencha sa tête sur le côté comme pour lire en elle. Il voyait son trouble qui n'avait rien de planifié. Tom manifesta sa présence pour faire cesser ce spectacle. Reddington relâcha doucement sa prise sur Lizzie qui redescendit doucement sur terre. Une sonnerie de portable les sortit de leur bulle. Décrochant son téléphone, Reddington. s'écarta de Liz qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Que lui avait-il fait ?

- Dembe ? … Oui je vois…. très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha

- Je suis navré les enfants, mais il faut que je quitte la fête. Je pense que nous en avons fini pour ce soir avec lui non ?

Liz resta muette. Reddington s'avança sur elle, l'enlaça par la taille et se pencha délicatement sur ses lèvres pour venir l'embrasser. La jeune femme fut surprise mais se reprit et cacha son étonnement face aux yeux de Tom en fermant les siens, profitant de ce baiser comme s'il était naturel. Reddington fut surprit de sa réponse et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser et faire jalouser Tom. Ce plan marchait plus que bien. Il se sépara des lèvres de Liz et lui offrit un léger sourire.

- Je dois vraiment filer. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Attrapant son manteau et son chapeau, Reddington disparut par la porte, laissant Liz dans le doute et la confusion. Ne voulant pas laisser remarquer son trouble à Tom, elle décida de s'éclipser elle aussi, rentrer chez elle et faire une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain edit Lundi. Bon week-end! Keep calm Lizzington will be back...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Edit : ravis de voir que le chapitre 6 vous aient plu ;-)

* * *

><p>Les idées tournaient et retournaient dans la tête de Liz alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil. A quel moment leur jeu s'était-il transformé en réalité ?Avait-il au moins été réel à un moment donné ou tout ça ne faisait- il partie que du plan que Red avait instauré ? Ses sentiments la submergaient, débordant de toutes parts. Elle ne tenait plus. L'excitation s'était emparée d'elle au moment où il s'était agrippé à elle pour l'embrasser et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à redescendre.<p>

Liz fit glisser les mains sur son corps, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non retour. Elle voulait plus que ce qu'elle avait eu ce soir. Elle voulait apaiser son besoin. Elle voulait...faire l'amour. Son imagination se porta automatiquement sur Tom qui avait toujours été un homme beau et sexy. Elle avait pris l'habitude de fantasmer sur lui pendant toutes ces années où ils furent mariés. Ce soir pourtant… elle ne savait plus vraiment s'il était toujours celui dont elle avait envie. Retirant l'ultime vêtement qui l'empêchait de donner du corps à son fantasme, elle se laissa aller en repensant au baiser que lui avait donné Reddington. Dieu que cet homme embrassait bien ! Dieu qu'elle en voulait plus là, maintenant. Et plus elle pensait à lui, plus Liz se mettait à imaginer que c'était Red qui lui faisait l'amour, plaçant ses mains là ou elle aurait aimé qu'il la touche, faisant grandir son appétit. Elle ne tenait plus, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir laissant son imagination complètement envahir son esprit. Reddington était là, avec elle, en elle, comblant son manque, son vide qui la submergeait. Et dans un ultime spasme, elle murmura son nom. Elle s'endormit, toutes ses pensées tournées vers lui.

Toute la journée qui suivit, Liz ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait fait cet homme pour qu'elle se perde aussi loin dans ses pensées ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, c'était urgent. Enfin, ça attendrait qu'ils se voient au FBI.

Elle écoutait vaguement lorsque Cooper les informa de leur nouvelle cible : Kevin Poulsen aka "Dark Dante". Jeune hacker de 17 ans, impliqué dans le groupe néo nazi. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays, à Pasadena en Californie.

- Vous prendrez un vol direct pour l'intercepter à son domicile.

- Reddington ne vient pas avec nous ? Questionna Liz ne le voyant pas arriver.

- Non, il est sur une affaire personnelle. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour le moment.

Elle fit légèrement la moue. Pourquoi était-ce toujours quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui de façon émotionnelle qu'il n'était pas là ? C'était dingue. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle sortit son portable et composa le 7. Pas de réponse. Bien sûr.

Donald et Elizabeth embarquaient sur un vol de ligne pour rejoindre le Golden State. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris un vol régulier et avouait qu'elle avait pris goût aux jets privés de Red. Après 3h de vol, elle fit mine d'aller aux toilettes pour passer un coup de fil. Elle ne voulait pas avoir les oreilles indiscrètes de Ressler à côté d'elle quand elle parlerait à Red. Une nouvelle fois, pas de réponse. Elle revint à sa place, rangeant rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Où était-il ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui…

Ressler remarqua le moment d'absence de sa partenaire mais ne dit rien. Lui aussi avait ces propres problèmes à gérer et avait bien assez à faire avec eux.

Arrivés sur place, les deux agents se rendirent directement dans l'immeuble où logeait Poulsen. L'affaire allait se régler vite et sans bavure. Il ne s'agissait que d'un ado un peu trop accro aux ordinateurs, aucune menace bien importante. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement et sortirent leurs armes de service. Ressler fit signe à Liz qui ouvrit la porte.

- FBI, mettez vos mains bien en évidence.

Poulsen, assis devant son écran, lâcha son clavier des doigts pour mettre ses mains en l'air et se faire passer les menottes. Rapide et sans bavure.

Liz avait hâte de rentrer à Washington. Il fallait qu'elle voit Red et qu'elle lui parle, pas demain, pas dans 10 ans, maintenant !

- Allez, réponds !

- Votre correspondant est injoignable, pour laisser un message...

- Et merde !

- Un problème ? Lui demanda Ressler après avoir remis Poulsen aux mains des autorités afin qu'il soit transféré vers DC.

- Non… Ça va.

- Ça fait au moins 3 fois depuis ce matin que tu essayes de passer un coup de fil, visiblement sans succès. C'est Red, c'est ça ?

- Écoute Ressler, c'est gentil de te préoccuper de ce qu'il m'arrive mais ça va.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais tu devrais faire gaffe Liz. Ce type, c'est un criminel, c'est pas trop le genre de gars avec qui tu fais ami-ami et avec qui tu sors pour prendre un verre. Il est en train de te retourner le cerveau avec ses histoires et ton travail - et donc le mien - en pâtit..

- Je pense être assez grande pour gérer ma vie toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques. Et Reddington est un homme beaucoup plus moral et humain que certains, alors ravale ta colère et accepte qu'il fait partie de notre équipe.

- Non Liz, c'est là que tu te trompes. Reddington ne fait partie d'aucune équipe. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, ce sont ses propres intérêts et...

Ressler marqua une pause. Liz soutint son regard pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Et ?

- Et toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sert de toi.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il se "sert de moi" et pas simplement qu'il est honnête et qu'il m'apprécie juste ?

- J'en doute pas, ironisa t-il. Tu verras Liz et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue !

Le voyage du retour était la chose la plus éprouvante que Liz ait eu à supporter depuis l'histoire avec Tom. Coincée entre Ressler qui essayait de la faire culpabiliser, tout ce brouhaha incessant que faisaient les passagers, ces fauteuils trop petits où elle ne pouvait même pas allonger ses jambes... Son partenaire avait raison sur un point : Reddington lui avait retourné le cerveau. Aux trois quarts du chemin retour, Liz sortit son portable et composa un message.

_"Peux-tu pister Red pour moi s'il te plait"_

Quelques minutes plus tard un message de réponse fit vibrer son téléphone.

_"A la 13 ème avenue de Columbia. Washington"_

_"Merci Aram"_

Si Reddington ne venait pas à elle, c'est elle qui irait à lui. Penser que lui donner la journée pour pouvoir réfléchir était une erreur. Rien n'y avait aidé, il était dans ses pensées à chaque instant : Quand elle n'avait pas sa protection, quand elle n'était pas dans son jet, quand il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions ou à ses appels. Si elle ne le voyait pas ce soir, elle allait exploser.

A peine eurent-ils débarqué à l'aéroport de Ronald Reagan que Liz s'empressa de trouver un taxi.

- Tu ne rentres pas au bureau de poste ? Une voiture nous attend...

- Non, j'ai des choses à régler. Lui dit-elle en rentrant dans un taxi.

- Reddington… siffla Ressler.

Le taxi déposa Liz près d'un square. Aram lui avait confirmé que Reddington n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait en extérieur. Le corps de Liz tremblait légèrement d'angoisse et d'excitation. Cela faisait presque 24 h depuis leur dernier entretien. 24 heures sans le voir, le toucher, lui parler. Elle détestait qu'il soit loin d'elle trop longtemps et là, c'était clairement depuis trop longtemps. Remontant l'avenue à pieds, Liz scruta les environs à la recherche du chapeau emblématique de Reddington. Elle arriva sur une petite place où étaient installés plusieurs tables et chaises près d'un camion ambulant. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Son coeur manqua un battement et son sourire s'illumina. Elle s'approcha à grand pas du camion où il se tenait, assis près d'une jeune femme. Liz déchanta quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence et se stoppa net comme si elle venait de heurter un mur de plein fouet. Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu et son coeur se serra un peu plus. Qui était t-elle ?

_**...**_


	8. Chapter 8

La jeune femme avait l'air très proche de lui, lui offrant de grands sourires, plongée en pleine conversation. Liz ne manqua rien de la scène quand elle posa sa main sur son bras et se pencha un peu plus en avant, vers lui et vit qu'il ne la rejetait pas. Bien au contraire, il semblait apprécier ce contact et ne pas être gêné par cette proximité. Elle en avait vu assez pour la soirée, tourna les talons et partit loin de lui, loin d'eux. Ressler avait peut-être vu juste quand il disait qu'elle n'était qu'un pion pour lui, sans importance, juste là pour le mener à bout de ses affaires personnelles. Après la déception, une vague de rage l'envahit. Il s'était bien fichu d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

- Lizzie ? L'appela t'il en remarquant sa présence à quelques mettre.

Elle continua sa route. Reddington s'excusa auprès de Zoé et courut rejoindre Liz qui l'ignorait totalement.

- Lizzie, que faites-vous là ?

- C'est ELLE votre affaire personnelle ? S'énerva t-elle.

- Lizzie... Commença Reddington embarrassé.

- Est ce que c'est votre fille ?

C'était la seule explication possible. Il s'agissait de Jennifer, ils s'étaient retrouvés après toutes ces années, d'où leur rapprochement.

- Non...

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Sa déception et la frustration reprirent le dessus et elle préféra s'en aller que d'en apprendre plus.

- Lizzie, je vous en prie. Laissez cette jalousie de côté. Je suis flatté mais vous vous faites du mal pour rien. Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit ne vous remplacera jamais.

- Arrêtez de répéter que je suis jalouse. Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Alors expliquez moi cette colère.

- Si cette jeune femme n'est pas votre fille, alors pourquoi continuez-vous de lui tourner autour ? Je croyais avoir été claire quand je vous ai dit de ne pas continuer à la chercher.

- A vrai dire, vous m'avez demandé de ne pas me servir d'Aram pour la rechercher et il se trouve que je l'ai retrouvée par moi même.

- Génial ! Pourquoi est ce que vous vous intéressez tant à elle ?

- Il y a certaines choses que vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre...

- Alors expliquez moi, Lui dit-elle, se plantant devant lui les bras croisés.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment...

- Très bien. Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec votre nouvelle copine. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. Vous n'avez finalement pas besoin de moi à ce que je vois.

- Lizzie... Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Et vous ?

- C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher, pas le contraire à ce que je sache. Vous avez mis ma vie sans dessus dessous, et maintenant quoi ? Vous me délaissez quand j'ai besoin de vous pour une autre...

- Je crois qu'hier soir je vous ai montré ce que je voulais.

- Non, hier soir, vous avez joué un rôle.

- En êtes-vous sûre, Lizzie ? Réfléchissez.

- Ce que je suis sûr, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dans ses bras à ELLE que vous êtes. Elle vous plaît.

- J'ai couru après qui, là ?

- Alors, dites moi. Qui est-elle ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, je tente de découvrir la vérité sur son histoire, sur son passé, ce qu'elle sait ou ne sait pas. Je veux l'aider.

- Comme vous le faites avec moi...

- Ne faites pas votre psychologie de base. Je vous demande simplement de séparer cette fille de vous. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi.

- Où est la différence ? Je vous ai vu avec elle. Charmeur, doux, attentionné...

- Mais elle, je ne l'ai pas embrassée.

Voilà un fait.

- Pas encore, mais peut-être que pour le biais d'une couverture... pour la protéger... vous serez obligé de le faire... uniquement pour sa sécurité, il en va de soi...

- Lizzie...

Reddington ne savait plus quel argument fournir pour sa défense. Une femme jalouse était une femme très dangereuse. Il savait que rien n'y ferai, ça lui passerait simplement avec le temps.

Il était près de 2 heures du matin. Liz dormait paisiblement après avoir bataillé pour trouver le sommeil, luttant contres ses pensées qui la ramenaient toujours vers Reddington. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit violent qui la tira de sa torpeur. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la porte d'entrée du motel d'où provenait le bruit et elle vit une grande ombre noire s'avancer vers elle.

- Red ?

Sa voix n'était pas assurée, étant surprise et encore ensommeillée. Pourquoi Reddington était-il là ? Pourquoi débarquait-il au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir ? Les questions de Liz n'eurent pas le temps de chercher de réponses que déjà Reddington s'approchait d'elle d'un pas décidé. A moitié redressée dans son lit, se tenant sur ses bras, Liz guettait le moindre mouvement de son visiteur nocturne. Red était là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son eau de colonne l'enivrer et lui faire perdre pied. Le regard qu'il lui portait était perçant, fixant intensément ses yeux puis descendant sur ses lèvres. Liz savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Reddington se rapprocha d'avantage de sa proie et vint poser sans ménagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son baiser était comme un appel, une délivrance. Liz y répondit avec ardeur sentant le poids de son amant s'appuyer sur le lit. Tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, il l'entoura de ses jambes ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Se laissant aller, Liz s'allongea sous son désir évident, répondant avec fougue à ses baisers. Ses mains glissaient sur elle, découvrant les parties nues de son corps que son simple t-shirt ne cachait pas. Il lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Elle lui découvrit une telle passion et une telle sensualité qu'elle en était décontenancée.

- Red ?

- Chut Lizzie. Lui fit-il d'une voix sensuelle

Ses lèvres retournèrent à leur besogne tandis que ses mains remontaient le long de ses cuisses dans une lenteur insupportable. Liz gémit de plaisir. Cet homme allait la rendre folle. Ses doigts atteignirent sa moiteur, qui criait d'envie. En un rien de temps, elle le débarrassa de son costume 3 pièces et se laissa aller sous ses caresses habiles qui la firent monter au septième ciel. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet en seulement quelques secondes. Red savait clairement y faire avec les femmes. L'aidant à enlever son pantalon, dans une précipitation non dissimulée, elle envoya aussi valser son boxer qui finit au sol avec ses autres vêtements. Leurs baisers cessèrent. Reddington transperça Liz du regard avant de prendre possession d'elle. Elle lâcha un râle de plaisir, s'agrippant à Red comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dans un gémissement, Liz ouvrit un oeil sur sa chambre de motel plongée dans le noir. Son rêve n'était que fantasme mais son désir lui, était bien réel. Elle se maudissait de continuer à éprouver de telles envies à son égard. Cet homme la rendait folle. Elle se retourna dans son lit attendant désespérément que Morphée revienne la chercher dans ses songes. La nuit allait être longue.

...


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous celles (ceux ?) qui follow ma fic :) Sa fait très plaisirs _

* * *

><p>Traversant la rue pour se rendre au bureau du FBI, café à la main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Liz essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son insomnie de la nuit passée.<p>

- Ça va Liz ? Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Ressler.

- Moui, grommela t-elle.

A l'arrivée de Reddington, Liz fit la moue comme une enfant de 5 ans, boudant et ignorant totalement le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Ressler, en tant que bon agent ne manqua rien du petit jeu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Kevin Poulsen est arrivé dans nos locaux cette nuit, il va falloir l'interroger pour qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il sait de cette organisation nazie. Keen ? Je vous mets sur le coup ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous irez avec Navabi. Je pense que la vieille méthode bon flic mauvais flic fera l'affaire.

Pendant que Liz et Samar entraient dans la salle d'interrogation, Ressler et Reddington s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la vitre tintée pour suivre leurs échange.

- Poulsen, je suis l'agent Navabi, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Pas la moindre, les nargua le jeune étudiant.

- Je crois que ma collègue n'a pas été assez claire avec toi, reprit Liz. Si tu ne nous dis pas tout ce que tu sais, on va s'arranger pour que la prochaine fois que tu reverras un ordinateur, il se sera écoulé tellement de temps que tu seras dépassé par toutes les nouvelles technologies. On sait que tu fais partie d'un groupe dirigé par Mengele. Dis-nous ce que tu sais, et peut-être que ma collègue te laissera une chance de remettre ta main sur un clavier avant que tu aies de l'arthrose aux bouts des doigts...

- Ce type... Il m'a payé pour une mission. C'est tout. Je fais ce qu'il veut et j'empoche la tune, basta...

- Tu ne connais personne d'autre qui fait partie de ce groupe ? D'autres membres ? Un lieu de réunion ? Demanda calmement l'agent Navabi.

- Je connais pas les gens d'ce groupe. Par contre, y'a une fois on s'est rencontré dans une vieille usine désaffectée, ou un truc du genre. J'sais pas si c'est habituel, mais le type avait l'air de bien connaître les lieux...

- Il nous faut l'adresse !

Liz et Samar s'en sortaient plutôt bien, cette adresse les mènerait peut-être quelque part.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Liz la nuit dernière ?

- Pourquoi cette question soudaine Donald ?

- je l'ai vue ce matin, elle avait l'air ailleurs... et j'ai vu la distance qu'elle a mis avec vous alors qu'elle n'en a pas d'habitude... Vous lui avez dit quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je crois que ceci ne vous concerne pas.

- Et moi je crois que si vous lui faites du mal, vous allez le regretter amèrement. Vous êtes peut-être sous la protection du FBI, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement.

- Ce sont des menaces Donald ?

- Peut-être bien. Je vous ai à l'oeil. Si vous voulez quelque chose de Liz, assurez-vous d'abord qu'elle est consentante. C'est une fille bien, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Dit le chevalier sur son fameux destrier... Je sais prendre soins de mes affaires et des personnes que j'aime.

- On a une adresse ! Les coupa Liz en entrant dans la salle.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard, chacun défendant son idée sans ciller. Ce fut Reddington qui lâcha son regard le premier et le porta sur Liz

- Je pense que l'on devrait aller y faire un tour tous les deux, vous et moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que Mengele nous a déjà vus ensemble à sa petite réunion et qu'il se méfiera moins de nous voir nous, que s'il s'agit de têtes inconnues.

Pourquoi est ce que en plus de tout, il fallait aussi qu'il ait raison ?

- Vous croyez que je devrais ressortir ma petite robe de soirée ? ironisa t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas, mais venez en tenue décontractée qu'une personne normale porterait, pas cet uniforme, informe que vous avez.

- ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais me changer, passez me chercher dans une demi-heure au motel.

Comme à son habitude, Dembe conduit son ami Red et l'agent Keen à l'adresse indiquée par Poulsen.

- Lizzie... Quand arrêterez-vous de bouder ?

- Quand vous arrêterez de me cacher des choses et de voir cette fille.

- Elle ne compte pas. A mes yeux, il n'y a que vous...

La main de Reddington se posa sur sa cuisse la faisant se raidir à ce contact.

- Red...

- Je vous trouble n'est ce pas ? Admettez le Lizzie...

- Arrêtez ça…

La confusion de Liz réapparut. Elle détestait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler.

- Nous ferions mieux de rester concentrés sur notre mission.

- Admettez que ma main posée sur votre cuisse vous fait de l'effet et je l'enlève.

- Et si je ne le fais pas ?

- Je la laisse là... ou je la remonte... Dit-il en la faisant glisser le long de son genou vers le haut de sa cuisse.

- Stop ! Calma Liz.

- alors ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher comme ça...

- dites le.

- Red, je ne...

Ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'émotion. Non, elle ne devait pas succomber, pas comme ça. C'était une vraie torture psychologique. Tom lui avait montré de quoi les hommes étaient capables pour arriver à leurs fins et le souvenir de Reddington aux côtés de cette fille, cette femme, jeune, charmante, souriante… c'était trop dur. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait que oui, il la troublait, plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien l'accepter, mais là, pour le moment, c'était trop tôt pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une histoire romantique, qui plus est, avec un criminel dont elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de son histoire personnel.

- Reddington, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Ne me forcez pas à faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Cette remarque lança un froid. Reddington retira sa main et questionna sa voisine du regard.

- Lizzie, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- ça quoi ?

- Repousser vos sentiments ?

- Red, arrêtez de croire que j'ai des sentiment envers vous, c'est faux. Vous savez simplement comment caresser une femme pour la faire frémir mais ça s'arrête là.

Aïe, ça piquait. Bien que Reddington fut irrité par cette remarque, il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge pour dissimuler sa peur. Liz avait besoin de temps et il le lui donnerait. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre, il ferait tout pour garder cette relation si particulière qu'ils partageaient.

- Si vous désirez que je vous laisse tranquille je le ferai. Je ne vous importunerai plus que pour les missions du FBI

Cette déclaration pinça le coeur de la jeune femme mais il en était mieux ainsi. Elle avait besoin de recul pour faire le point sur ses sentiments et tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils reprirent une attitude professionnelle : Red en grand concierge du crime, Liz comme l'amie douce et naïve qui cachait en réalité une arme sous sa veste.

L'endroit semblait désert. Liz ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. C'était humide et sombre, une vieille odeur de rouille et de mort se mélangeaient qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Elle était pourtant habituée aux fouilles dans des endroits similaire à celui ci mais pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose l'angoissait. Ils firent le tour des lieux à la recherche de la moindre activité suspecte, Red surveillant toujours les arrières de sa partenaire.

- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici !

- Nous devrions nous séparer, nous irons plus vite.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez me laissez tout seule ? Ici ?

- Vous m'avez assez fait comprendre que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma protection et que vous vous débrouillez très bien toute seule, ce dont je ne doute pas.. Si je trouve quelque chose je vous appelle.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Liz détestait quand il avait ce genre de marque d'affection impromptu. Elle rageait intérieurement mais au fond, elle adorait ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais avant qu'elle ne se décide il était déjà parti.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de dédale à travers les couloirs sans nouvelle de Red, Liz se décida à ressortir de cet endroit.

Traversant les couloirs austères, elle fut surprise par un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Elle braqua son arme en direction du bruit, prête à faire feu au moindre signe d'alerte. Personne. Il devait s'agir d'un rat ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien qui la rassurait davantage.

Une fois à l'extérieur Liz inspira un grand bol d'air frais. Cet endroit lui faisait vraiment horreur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin d'ici et se retrouver au chaud dans un petit cocon douillet. Elle se rendit à la voiture pour rejoindre Dembe qui les attendait devant le bâtiment. Elle ne trouva personne. Ni Dembe ni Red. Il avait surement dû aller le chercher. Liz patienta un moment, sans nouvelle. Elle commença à s'impatienter sérieusement. Tirant son portable de sa poche, elle composa la numérotation rapide vers le portable de Red. Il ne répondit pas. Liz attendit encore 5 minutes quand son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit avec précipitation.

- Red ?

- Non c'est Aram.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Peterson, le contact de Reddington s'est suicidé.

- Comment ?

- On l'a retrouvé pendu à son domicile.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

- Et votre recherche ?

- On a rien, l'endroit est vide.

Ne voyant toujours pas Reddington et Dembe revenir, Liz se décida à appeler un taxi. Elle sortit de son sac un morceau de papier et un stylo et déposa un mot sur le pare-brise de la voiture.

"Rentrée en taxi. Marre de vous attendre. A plus tard."

Il allait lui en vouloir d'être rentrée sans lui. Tant pis. Elle avait un travail et n'allait pas passer son temps à attendre après lui. Il n'avait qu'a pas l'avoir laissée toute seule en premier lieu.

Se rendant au FBI, les agents refirent le point avec Cooper sur leur mission.

- On a pas grand chose, on tourne en rond là ! S'impatienta Liz

- Nous avons au moins pu stopper le ralliement mais nous n'avons rien trouvé concernant cette organisation au domicile de Peterson.

- Est ce qu'on sait pourquoi il s'est suicidé ?

- Non. Il n'y avait ni lettre, ni aucun indice sur place.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à atteindre Mengele directement… il n'y a que lui qui connaît le nom de tous les partisans.

- De toute façon, si Mengele tombe, le groupe tombe avec. Il n'a pas d'associé direct, seulement des pions dont il se sert comme bon lui semble en les montant avec ses idées.

- Ok, on reprend depuis le début. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous revoit tout les dossiers qu'on a. On est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose. Revoyez avec le labo, refaites des analyses, épluchez tous les rapports qu'on a pu nous faire. Au boulot ! Je veux qu'on coince ce type avant la fin de la semaine ! Ordonna Cooper.

Cet après-midi de paperasse fit un bien fou à Liz. Elle était tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle en oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour, Tom, Red, cette fille… Elle apprécia que Red lui laisse du temps et ne revienne pas sur le fait qu'elle soit partie sans lui ce matin là. Elle rentra à son motel éreintée par sa journée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de grignoter quelque chose qu'elle s'endormait déjà dans son lit. Quelques cauchemars mettant en scène Red captif, torturé pour avoir des informations vinrent s'immiscer dans sa nuit paisible mais elle les oublia au matin.

Ce temps de séparation permettait à Liz de faire le point sur ce qui pouvait bien la relier à Reddington. Tout en prenant son café au Starbuck du coin, elle analysa les différentes informations qu'elle avait pu collecter. D'une certaine façon, Red et elle avait un lien. Cela durait bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent la première fois au bureau du FBI. Pourquoi elle ? Comment avait-il eu tous ces détails sur sa vie privée ? Depuis quand était-elle une préoccupation pour lui ? Une chose était sûre : Red n'était pas son père. Ça, elle en était devenue certaine après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Tom devait être fou de rage en voyant ça. Tom. Il savait que Reddington s'intéressait à elle bien avant, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait séduite et avait partagé sa vie avec elle : pour atteindre Red. Elle était son point faible, entre autre… Oui, Tom savait des choses. Avant qu'elle ne le croit mort, il lui avait dit que son père était toujours en vie, ce à quoi Red lui avait répondu qu'il savait avec certitude que non, son père était mort dans l'incendie. L'incendie… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tom !

_**...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Après avoir passé la matinée au FBI sans grande avancée du côté de leur mission, Liz s'éclipsa du bureau pour rendre une petite visite à Tom. Ils allaient parler un peu tous les deux et s'il ne coopérait pas, elle saurait se montrer persuasive. Elle voulait des réponses maintenant, assez jouer. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Liz alla s'installer sur la chaise qu'avait utilisé Reddington à leur dernier entretien, restée au milieu de la pièce. Elle la replaça face à son prisonnier qui se montrait de plus en plus affaibli par ses journées passées enfermé.

- tu es venu seule aujourd'hui ou tu attends ton chevalier ?

- La ferme Tom ou je te bâillonne. Que sais-tu sur la nuit de l'incendie ?

- Quel incendie ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Réponds !

- Je parle ou je me tais ? C'est pas très clair...

Énervée, Liz lui donna un coup dans le tibia pour le stimuler.

- Reddington ne t'a toujours rien dit ? C'est lui qui a mis le feu à la maison de tes parents ce soir là.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Répliqua t-elle sur la défensive.

- Il était en mission à cette époque. Il traquait ton père.

- Pourquoi a-t-il mis le feu ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tom ! cria-t-elle sur les nerfs. Pourquoi Red a-t-il mis le feu chez moi ?

- Un accident sûrement.

- Alors ce n'était pas intentionnel. Red n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal ?

Les pupilles de Tom se dilatèrent. Il en savait plus.

- Que sais-tu Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Il ne savait pas que tu étais là ce soir là. Reddington est venu rendre visite à ton père. Il venait pour lui parler. Ça a mal tourné. Tu n'aurais pas du être là… Il a…

Tom marqua une pose. Il ne devrait pas lui dire ça.

- Continue !

Face au mutisme de Tom, Liz s'emporta. Il fallait qu'il parle.

- Continue ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais, je te jure que cette fois j'en finis avec toi Tom.

Il savait qu'elle le ferait, elle en était devenue capable. A quoi bon lui cacher, si ce n'était pas lui qui lui disait maintenant, elle finirait par le savoir très bientôt de la bouche de Reddington.

- C'est lui qui t'a sauvée des flammes.

Liz fut surprise par cet aveu.

- C'est Red qui m'a sauvée ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de mon père.

Elle repensa au jour où Red avait réparé la boîte à musique. C'était la même mélodie qu'il lui avait fredonnée le soir de l'incendie, quand il l'avait sorti des flammes. Cette musique si rassurante à son oreille, qu'elle avait oubliée après toutes ces années. Pourquoi est-ce que le visage de Red n'était-il pas réapparu dans son souvenir quand elle avait ré-entendu cet air ?

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ?

- A toi de lui poser la question. Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui... n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai vu l'autre soir... tous les deux...

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

- Es-tu vraiment sûre Liz ? Je te connais. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais... ça n'avait rien d'innocent. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu m'aies déjà regardé comme ça un jour. Tu es... différente avec lui.

Liz voyait en cet instant de quoi parlait Red. Le plan. Celui de mettre Tom plus bas que terre. Celui de le rendre jaloux, de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait continuer à vivre après lui, sans lui. Elle perçut ce voile de désespoir, d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il avait sûrement aimé un jour, à sa façon. Ça ne la touchait plus. Liz avait tourné la page.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai ta bénédiction ? Le taquina t-elle sournoisement.

- Liz… je t'en prie...

- Merci Tom. Tu es un amour ! Lui dit elle dans un sourire hypocrite.

Liz hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle appeler Reddington pour qu'ils aient une conversation ? Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, elle doutait que Red soit très enclin à avoir une discution. Elle préféra donc attendre naïvement qu'il finisse par craquer et qu'il la recontacte dans l'après-midi. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Regardant une énième fois sa montre, Liz se décida. Elle rangea sa fierté de côté et lui téléphona. Encore une fois, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il ne décrochait pas à son appel. Monsieur boudait ? Liz recomposa un numéro de téléphone et rappela.

- Oui ?

- Aram, j'ai encore besoin de tes services.

- Pour trouver Reddington ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Ne bouge pas, je te fais ça tout de suite.

Elle l'entendit taper sur le clavier, composer divers codes d'accès suivis d'un silence.

- C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à le localiser…

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Soit il se trouve dans une zone hors de portée des réseaux pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve, soit il a désactivé volontairement sa puce… ou alors…

- Aram ?

- Quelqu'un l'y a forcé...

Le coeur de Liz tambourina dans sa poitrine.

- Oh non ! Mengele !

- Quoi ?

- Hier, quand je suis revenue au bureau, je n'ai pas revu Red. Ils ont du le capturer !

- Liz, détends-toi. On n'en sait rien. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

- Passe-moi Cooper.

- Liz… tenta t-il de la calmer.

- Passe- moi le directeur Cooper !

- Monsieur, c'est l'agent Keen, elle veut vous parler, entendit-elle au loin.

- Cooper ?

- Monsieur, Reddington s'est fait kidnapper par les hommes de Mengele. Il faut venir à son secours tout de suite ! Cela fait déjà plus de 24h…

Il pouvait même déjà être mort. Elle chassa cette idée et se concentra pour faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour pouvoir le sortir de là. Vivant.

- Agent Keen, comment le savez-vous ?

- Reddington et moi avons été séparés pendant notre mission et il n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis… sa puce a été désactivée.

- Très bien, nous allons mettre en place un plan de secours, étudier les possibilités…

- C'est urgent monsieur ! La coupa t-elle affolée. On n'a peut-être pas le temps de monter un plan, il faut agir !

- Agent Keen. Je pense être toujours à la tête du groupe et savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas risquer la vie de mes hommes. Nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ne nous servira a rien.

- Oui monsieur. Abdiqua t-elle.

- Je vous tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha.

Liz paniqua. Comment pouvait-elle rester là à attendre que, on ne savait pas trop quand, il y ait un plan de secours. Sa tension monta, la faisant trembler de toutes parts. Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Par réflexe, elle appela Dembe. Il saurais quoi faire. Pas de réponse. Sa panique redoubla d'intensité. Lui non plus n'était pas présent sur les lieux quand elle était ressortie de l'entrepôt. Peut-être l'avaient-ils eu aussi ? Liz appela alors la deuxième personne la plus importante aux yeux de Reddington parmi ses associés : Mr Kaplan.

- oui ?

- Kate, c'est Liz. Dit-elle au bord des larmes. Reddington s'est fait kidnapper...

- Calmez vous. Est ce que vous en avez informé le FBI ?

- Oui, mais le temps qu'il monte un plan d'action, il pourrait... Elle renifla, empêchant ses larmes de couler en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Elle raccrocha à son tour.

Liz garda le téléphone en mains une larme filant sur sa joue. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'abandonnait que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle y aille.. Personne n'arriverait à temps,elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle..

Revenant sur les lieux Liz retrouva la voiture de Dembe et son petit mot qui n'avait pas bougé. Des flash des derniers moments qu'ils avait échangé refirent surface. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de savoir que la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit était qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui et qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille. Et si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle lui dirait jamais ? Elle refusait que Red s'en aille avec l'idée qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Elle ne s'imaginait pas le perdre aujourd'hui. Décidée à retrouver son sauveur, Liz oublia son angoisse pour ce lieu sordide et parcourut les couloirs, arme au poing, réceptive à tout signal.

Son angoisse grandissait à mesure qu'elle avançait sans trouver la moindre trace de vie. Et s'ils l'avaient déplacé ailleurs ? C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut une légère trace de sang au sol.

- Red... souffla t-elle.

Courant presque, elle suivit les marques qui se faisaient de plus en plus importantes. Ils la menèrent au sous-sol qui avait été aménagé en cachots. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque recoin cherchant le moindre signe de vie de Reddington. Son cœur s'arrêta.

- Red !

…


	11. Chapter 11

_J'ai écrit se chapitre en écoutant, et je vous conseil de l'écouter aussi en le lisant :** Change of time** de Josh Ritter _

* * *

><p>- Red ! Lâcha t-elle en courant dans sa direction, baissant son arme. Il était là, derrière les barreaux de cette cage qui le retenait enfermé. Il était assis par terre, se tenant aux barres de fer comme à sa vie.<p>

- Lizzie... Prononça t-il difficilement dans un sourire.

S'asseyant à sa hauteur, Liz passa sa main au travers épais des barreaux et vint naturellement la poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

Cette fois elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de couler. Des larmes de peur, des larmes de stress, des larmes de joie.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée Lizzie ?

- Pour ce que je vous ai dit hier... Vous aviez raison... Avoua t-elle, le coeur bondissant, vous m'avez toujours fait de l'effet c'est vrai, mais ces derniers jours... Quand vous m'avez embrassée... J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus repousser mes sentiments... Vous avez su me toucher.

- Je le sais Lizzie. La rassura t-il. J'ai toujours tout su de vous, vous vous souvenez ?

Un petit rire, suivi d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Si je n'en avais pas fait qu'à ma tête, nous ne nous serions pas séparés pour la mission et vous ne vous seriez pas retrouvé ici ! C'est de ma faute tout ça...

- Non. Ça n'a aucune importance. Vous êtes là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sans en prendre conscience, elle passa son visage à travers les barreaux et vint poser son front contre celui de l'homme enfermé en face d'elle. Elle était si bien là avec lui. Elle aurait voulu rester ici, ne pas bouger, mais le temps lui était compté.

- Je vais vous sortir de là !

Se redressant pour partir à la recherche d'une clé, Liz ne vit pas l'homme qui s'avança sur elle et l'assomma.

Quand elle reprit conscience, Liz sentit une douleur intense au niveau de son crâne. Sa vision se faisait floue, les voix vagues au loin. Son esprit s'éclaircit peu à peu. Elle comprit qu'elle était assise. Elle avait mal. Ses mains étaient liées dans le dos, attachées à la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Les voix se firent plus nettes, sa vision aussi. Elle prit conscience que la tâche informe qu'elle voyait devant elle était en réalité Reddington. Il était légèrement suspendu par les poignets, mains ligotées, le visage en sang, l'esprit ailleurs. Que lui avait-on fait ?

- Red ?

Elle tenta de se redresser sur sa chaise mais l'homme placé à côté d'elle plaqua une main brusque sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Mengele et ses hommes, une dizaine se tenaient là, prêts à intervenir.

- C'est gentil d'avoir rejoint la fête… Vous nous avez manqué hier !

- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Vous voyez, nous nous doutions qu'une personne de mauvaises intentions pourrait essayer d'infiltrer notre groupe. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait croire à un ralliement sur internet. Nous avons mis le jeune Kevin Poulsen sur le coup : Toutes personnes qui se retrouveraient ici auraient essayé d'en apprendre un peu trop sur nos activités. Peterson à payé pour avoir ramené des taupes ici.

- C'était un piège… Comprit Liz

- Nous voulions vous capturer tous les deux hier, mais vous nous avez échappé… J'ai mis une équipe sur le coup pour vous récupérer… mais voilà que vous vous êtes rendue directement à nous… pour cet homme ? Qui est t-il pour vous ?

Liz ne répondit pas, défiant son ravisseur du regard.

- C'est votre père ?

Mengele lut dans le regard de sa captive pour chercher les réponses muettes à ses questions.

- Non… Votre collègue de travail ? … Oui… mais ce n'est pas tout ? Il y a plus que ça… Un attachement personnel… un désir ? C'est de l'amour que vous ressentez pour cet homme ?

Il éclata de rire à cette découverte.

- Alors ça… Je crois que nous allons vraiment nous amuser !

Sans crier gare il lança un grand coup dans les côtes de Reddington qui se tordit sous la douleur. Son visage était crispé, les yeux fermés essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Liz. Red ? Red, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Liz se débâtit sur sa chaise pour pouvoir l'aider, mais le gaillard qui se trouvait à côté d'elle la remit à sa place.

- Lizzie… s'éleva la petite voix de Reddington.

Il tenta d'ouvrir un oeil en entendant l'agitation qu'elle créait. Elle était là, sauve. C'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Sa douleur importait peu, il pouvait la supporter, tout pourvu qu'elle aille bien.

- Ma douce, vous allez avoir le privilège de voir mourir votre amant sous vos yeux. Quelle chance ! Fitch ! Je t'en prie.

Mengele céda sa place à un de ses partisans qui s'avança, un canif à la main.

- Ne le touchez pas ! Répéta Liz impuissante face à la situation.

Fitch fit glisser sa lame le long du torse de Reddington, jouant avec les nerfs de Liz qui redoutait ce qui allait se produire. La lame se stoppa sur son ventre et le transperça.

Cette fois, Reddington ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Red ?

Lizzie retint son souffle. La peur l'envahit. Jamais il ne tiendrait à cette cadence. Ils allaient le tuer devant ses yeux et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration aussi.

- Lizzie… tout va bien… La rassura t-il.

- Non Red ! Ça ne va pas…

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

- Lizzie ne pleurez pas. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

- Comme c'est touchant tous les deux… Fitch...

Mengele lui fit signe de ses doigts de continuer. Alors que celui-ci taillait dans l'épaule de son détenu, Liz détourna son regard au sol, n'entendant plus que les efforts surhumains de Red pour cacher le martyre qu'il subissait. Elle ne supportait plus de savoir qu'il pouvait éprouver le moindre mal, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur, la paralysait.

Malgré ce qu'il subissait, Red remarqua le tourment de Liz. Il supportait encore moins de la voir comme ça que toutes les douleurs physiques qui l'assaillaient.

- Lizzie… regardez moi… Regardez moi !

Obéissant, elle releva son regard apeuré sur lui.

- Séchez vos larmes, voulez-vous ? Tout va bien se passer. Quand on sera sorti de là vous et moi, on prendra quelques vacances… qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

Le retour de son humour ne disait rien qui vaille. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la fin.

- Ça me parait bien..

Fitch continuait de tailler dans la chair de sa victime, ne se préoccupant pas de l'échange qui avait lieu devant lui. Reddington se donnait beaucoup de mal pour contenir toute la souffrance qu'il subissait. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Liz. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre elle aussi de le voir dans cet état. Il devait faire diversion, lui parler de tout et de rien, lui faire oublier ce qu'ils subissaient.

- Je pourrais vous faire visiter le monde…

- Vous m'emmènerez dans votre jet ?

- Tout ce que que voudrez Lizzie..

- Nous ferions l'...

Liz laissa sa phrase en suspend. C'était idiot. Reddington retint un cri de douleur. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

- … Quoi Lizzie ? L'encouragea t-il

- Je pourrais venir vivre avec vous dans vos villas de luxe, changea t-elle de sujet.

- Oui, avec Hudson…

Liz eut un sourire triste, imaginant cette vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. Si seulement…

- Avec Hudson… et nous pourrions adopter ce bébé… celui de Carrie-Ann… Dit -elle bêtement.

- Vous feriez une mère parfaite Lizzie. Répondit-il dans un sourire qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Oui, nous adopterons ce bébé.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de peur, mais des larmes de tristesse et de déception qui coulaient sur les joues de Liz. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Hier encore elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir 24h de son temps sans avoir le moindre signe de vie de Red et aujourd'hui, la simple pensée de le savoir parti dans la seconde qui suivait la détruisait. Comment Reddington avait-il réussi à autant l'atteindre, qu'elle devienne aussi accro à lui ? Depuis combien de temps ce sentiment était-il enfoui au fond d'elle ?

- Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu pour la journée… Si ça continue, bientôt on va avoir le droit à la demande en mariage ! Répliqua Mengele de dégoût.

Quelle idée stupide se dit Liz. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Reddington en costume de cérémonie pour célébrer son propre mariage.

- Fitch, je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir !

- Non ! S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça ! Supplia Liz

C'était trop tard. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire, elle allait le perdre.

_**...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Un homme de Mengele arriva en courant.

- Ils sont là ! Le FBI ! il faut foutre le camp d'ici !

Fitch hésita un moment. Il voulait en finir avec Reddington mais les coups de feux qui se faisaient déjà entendre au loin le dissuadèrent. Lui et Mengele prirent la fuite avec les autres. Le FBI arriva seulement quelques secondes après leur départ précipité. Un agent muni d'un casque et d'un gilet pare balle vint lui desserrer les liens qui maintenaient Liz pour la libérer pendant qu'un autre agent détachait Reddington avant de partir rejoindre leur groupe sur les traces de Mengele.

Libérée, Liz se précipita au sol où Red s'était évanoui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, assise par terre, le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour empêcher qu'il ne lui échappe. Son pouls était filant, presque inexistant.

- Ray, non, non, non, non, dit-elle paniquée. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, j'ai besoin de toi…

Comme pour réveiller son prince endormi, Liz plongea sur ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser d'amour sincère. Il allait se réveiller, il devait se réveiller. Liz attendit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tenant fermement Red contre elle, guettant le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement. Ressler et Cooper qui étaient arrivés avec les hommes de Reddington, n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Aucun d'eux n'osa s'opposer à cette union naissante. Les larmes de la jeune femme continuaient de couler silencieusement alors qu'elle berçait Red dans ses bras.

- Lizzie, laissez-nous nous en occuper, lui dit calmement Mr Kaplan qui s'approcha d'elle. Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour le ramener. Laissez nous faire… Vous devez le laisser pour qu'on puisse le prendre en charge.

Liz défit lentement sa prise sur lui.

Les secours se précipitèrent pour prendre le relais, soignant cet homme presque mort, dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil : Liz. Il se battrait pour elle, il se battrait pour survivre. La jeune femme, les joues toujours humides, se releva lentement et alla trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Kate.

- Il s'en sortira Liz. Comme il l'a toujours fait ! La rassura t-elle, la tenant contre elle.

- Tout est de ma faute… C'est à cause de moi s'il subit tout ça.

- Vous êtes son choix. Reddington savait très bien les risques qu'il encourait quand il a décidé de vous mettre sous sa protection. Il vous a choisi… et vous l'avez accepté dans votre vie. Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre quoi que vous fassiez. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est pas de votre faute. Cela s'est produit aujourd'hui comme ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Il a toujours fait passer sa vie avant la vôtre. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour vous sauver et vous voir heureuse...

Mr Kaplan était un vrai réconfort. Elle connaissait Red par coeur. Liz se demanda vaguement pourquoi est ce qu'elles n'étaient pas devenues amies avant.

Reddington fut transporté à l'hôpital en urgence en service de chirurgie. Il allait devoir subir des opérations pour

recoudre ce qui avait été touché. Liz fut à son tour prise en charge pour des soins superficiels. Cooper profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour aller la voir, seule.

- Agent Keen…

- Monsieur… répondit-elle agacée.

- Elizabeth. Vous devez nous dire toutes les informations que vous avez sur ces hommes. Nous devons les retrouver.

- Red…

- Est au bloc pour le moment, la coupa Cooper, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais dès que nous aurons attrapés ces hommes, je vous laisse tout le temps dont vous avez besoin avant de reprendre votre poste.

Ils retournèrent au FBI ou Liz fut interrogée pendant de longues minutes. Grâce à des noms, des visages, aux caméras de sécurité et au travail acharné d'Aram, Mengele et quelques uns de ses adeptes furent retrouvés et appréhendés par Ressler et Navabi quelques heures plus tard.

Liz fut autorisée à partir à l'hôpital pour rester aux côtés de Reddington. Il était sorti du bloc. Il allait bien. Les médecins l'avaient pris en charge à temps et n'attendaient plus que son réveil.

Liz était installée sur une chaise, près du lit où il dormait. Elle avait ses mains croisées sous son menton, le fixant avec attention. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Elle pensait à Tom, au fait d'être mère, à son mariage, à Reddington, à leur baiser, à ses sentiments, du faite qu'il soit un criminel, à leur lien secret, à cette fille, à son métier au FBI, trop de choses…

Cette situation, voir Reddington allongé là, perfusé, scopé... lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas elle qui était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital inconsciente. Le visage de Reddington était détendu, paisible. Ça lui faisait du bien de le voir comme ça. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, seulement le regarder, là, sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Après une demi-heure de silence, seulement perturbé par le son du rythme cardiaque produit par les machines, Reddington bougea légèrement la main. Liz focalisa toute son attention sur lui, essayant de distinguer un autre geste plus distinct. Peu à peu, Reddington revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Liz s'approcha au bord de sa chaise, se penchant vers le lit de Red, son visage ne trahissant pas son émotion. Elle lui laissa le temps de revenir à lui pour ne pas le brusquer. Reddington posa son regard sur le plafond blanc et froid de la salle. Il se rappela ses derniers moments de conscience avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et comprit où il se trouvait. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle était là, près de lui, à guetter ses mouvements. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et la vit, le regard perdu.

- Lizzie. Sourit-il

- Ray…

Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains avant de se reprendre

- J'ai eu si peur… j'ai cru te perdre.

- Je suis là.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter.

- Venez là Lizzie. Lui demanda t-il en l'attirant à lui

Se levant de sa chaise, elle se pencha au dessus du lit pour s'approcher de lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, la caressa de son pouce et attira son visage à lui pour l'embrasser silencieusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Liz afficha un sourire triste.

- Qui a t'il Lizzie ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu… Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ne pouvant imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver.

- Lizzie, c'est fini. Venez vous allonger près de moi. Je vais vous serrer dans mes bras et vous montrer que je suis toujours là, avec vous.

- Je… je ne devrais pas…Si on nous surprenait..

Reddington leva les yeux au ciel

- Vous et votre éthique…Vous pourriez au moins faire cette faveur pour un homme mourant.

Liz eu un petit rire.

- Rapprochez-vous au moins, vous êtes si loin de moi...

Elle approcha sa chaise pour se coller au lit puis elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son ressuscité qui s'était lui aussi rapprocher du bord du lui, entourant un bras contre sa taille et Reddington le sien sur elle. Liz avait peur que Ressler ou Cooper la surprennent comme ça, pelotonnée dans les bras du criminel, bien au chaud, mais après tout, elle s'en fichait. Elle en avait besoin. Entendre son coeur qui battait sous sa poitrine, savoir qu'il était toujours en vie… c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait maintenant, avoir ces quelques minutes de tranquillité, seule avec lui.

Ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Reddington caressant les cheveux de Liz qui fermait les yeux à ce doux contact. Puis, elle finit par briser le silence :

- Je suis allée voir Tom hier... Il m'a parlé de vous.

- Ah oui ? Que vous a t-il dit sur moi ? Que je suis un type extraordinaire, qu'il n'a jamais réussi à coincer et que je suis un parfait candidat pour vous ?

- Il m'a parlé du soir de l'incendie. Reprit-elle sérieusement.

Reddington se raidit. Ne répondant rien, il attendit que Liz en dise plus sur ce qu'elle savait.

- Il m'a dit... que le soir de l'incendie, la personne qui m'a sauvée des flammes, c'était toi… Est ce que c'est vrai ? Lui demanda t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- Je voulais que tu te fasses ta propre opinion sur moi, pas par ce que je t'aurais raconté cette histoire. Et puis, tu aurais fini par m'en vouloir, par me dire que je me servais de cela pour t'obliger à rester, par culpabilité qu'un jour moi j'ai pu te sauver et que tu m'étais redevable, ce qui est faux. En ne le sachant pas, tu as pu faire tes propres choix. C'est ce que je voulais. Est ce que tu m'en veux de te l'avoir caché ?

- Non…, je comprends… tu as bien fait. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus compliquées si je l'avais su avant. C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as choisie pour être ton lien avec le FBI ?

- Oui. Je t'ai confiée à Sam après l'incendie mais je n'ai jamais vraiment perdu le contact. J'ai appris que tu avais mis une barrière entre le réel et l'imaginaire sur ce soir là. Tu m'avais oublié. Je me suis dit que c'était pour le mieux, qu'en ne te rappelant pas de moi, tu exposerais moins ta vie aux dangers. J'ai toujours gardé un oeil sur toi, pour continuer à te protéger, tout le restant de ta vie. Après avoir fui ma femme et ma fille à la suite de cette mission, tu étais devenue ma raison de vivre. Sam m'a toujours tenu au courant de tout, je faisais également mes propres enquêtes de mon côté, jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris que tu rentrais au FBI... et pour Tom… Je ne me serais douté de rien si je le l'avais pas surpris flirtant avec Gina Zanetakos. C'est là que j'ai compris le lien avec moi et j'ai su qu'il fallait que j'intervienne, quitte à chambouler tout ce que tu avais construit. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel mensonge s'immiscer dans ta vie, toi follement amoureuse de Tom alors que lui se servait juste de toi. Je devais revenir dans ta vie…

Liz l'écouta patiemment, assemblant petit à petit les pièces du puzzle. Tout devenait clair a présent. Elle se rallongea sur le torse de Red. Fermant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler le visage de son sauveur la nuit où elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle devait se souvenir, c'était là, quelque part en elle, enfoui. Cette longue journée l'avait épuisée. La journée de Novembre bien avancée avait fait place à la nuit, au silence dans les couloirs du service se vidant des visiteurs et du personnel de jour. Comme elle était bien. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre quand elle était avec lui. Le sommeil prit le dessus. Reddington ne bougea pas, la laissant se reposer et reprendre des forces après cette dure journée qu'elle avait subie. Il aurait toutefois préféré qu'elle soit dans le lit, avec lui, partageant ses draps, mais ils réserveraient cette expérience pour un jour plus serein. Il s'endormit à son tour, sa main posée sur le dos de Liz.

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em>Comme le week-end passé, je ne pourrais pas publier... Keep Calm, Lizzington will be back !<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Edit : Désolée pour ce retard de publication (week-end de 4 jours...)

Le chapitre 14 est bien terminé. Dernier chapitre de cette histoire demain !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Liz était rentrée chez elle à l'aube. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire la veille et s'offrit une bonne douche et des vêtements propres.<p>

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Liz fit des aller-retours entre le bureau du FBI et le chevet de Reddington, passant très peu de temps chez elle. Seulement de rares fois elle avait accepté de rentrer pour dormir dans un vrai lit et non dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Reddington avait bien essayé de la persuader à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait partager son lit avec elle, quitte à ce qu'elle dormir ici, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Un soir, Reddington lui avait même proposé d'échanger leur place : son lit contre son fauteuil.

Au bureau, personne ne lui avait reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vu le jour de leur libération. Ils savaient que Liz ne serait pas d'humeur à parler de ça tout de suite. Les missions se faisaient rares et très vite expédiées. N'ayant plus Reddington pour les informer sur des noms de nouveaux gros poissons à attraper, ils s'attaquaient à des cas plus classiques qui se réglaient en quelques jours, voir seulement quelques heures.

Le mardi suivant, Reddington sortait de l'hôpital, guéri, prêt à reprendre les affaires. Liz avait tout fait pour se trouver présente à sa sortie mais ce fut le moment qu'avait choisi Cooper pour leur annoncer une nouvelle menace qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir être là. Elle comprit pourquoi, tout comme elle, Red n'avait pas toujours pu être là à ses côtés quand elle avait été hospitalisée.

- Ne vous en faites pas Lizzie, je suis un grand garçon, la rassura t-il, et puis j'ai Dembe ! Il va me raccompagner. Allez attraper les méchants, c'est bien plus important ! Ironisa t-il.

Cooper et les autres firent le point sur ce qu'ils savaient sur cette nouvelle menace, Liz n'écoutant que d'une oreille, l'esprit bien trop occupé ailleurs. L'air de rien, Reddington fit son apparition discrètement, restant dans un coin reculé de la pièce sans manifester sa présence. Mais c'était sans compter sur le regard affûté de Liz qui avait rêvé de ce scénario. Il était là. Depuis combien de temps Liz n'avait pas vu Red au bureau de poste ? Cela faisait trop longtemps. Cette fois, elle avait complètement perdu Cooper et ses explications, affichant un large sourire à Reddington, ne le quittant pas des yeux, ce qu'il lui rendit. C'était à la fois enivrant et frustrant de le voir là, à l'autre bout de la pièce, en vie, se tenant sur ses deux jambes comme si cette attaque n'était jamais arrivée mais sans pouvoir aller le voir ou lui parler, retenue par une frontière invisible. Liz mourait d'envie de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser… Une vague de chaleur l'envahit à cette pensée. Elle ne tenait plus.

- L'homme que vous recherchez est Unabomber aussi connu sous le nom de Theodore Kaczynski, annonça Reddington en sortant de l'ombre, s'avançant au centre du petit groupe. Un homme recherché depuis dès années ! Avec un coup comme celui ci, vous allez faire grimper la côte du FBI !

Son regard retourna immédiatement retrouver celui de Liz. En cet instant, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et appréciait l'envie qu'il voyait émaner d'elle. Son regard devint plus dur, plus transperçant, ne laissant pas Liz de marbre. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour disparaître d'ici et se retrouver seule avec lui.

- Je veux tout le monde sur le coup. Je veux qu'on coince ce type aujourd'hui ! Agent Keen…

Liz ouvrit la bouche en entendant son nom pour répliquer. Avoir quelques minutes pour elle était trop demander ? Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à une excuse pour pouvoir s'échapper mais Red fut plus rapide.

- Harold, le coupa t-il en s'approchant de lui, parlant plus bas, je croyais que vous aviez accordé à l'agent Keen quelques jours de repos après notre mission… un peu foireuse… je crois qu'ils sont amplement mérités, fit-il en lançant un regard à Liz avant de reprendre, un agent de plus ou de moins ne fera aucune différence sur cette affaire…

L'agent Cooper abdiqua. Il le lui avait promis et ne pouvait revenir sur sa décision. Ils se passeraient d'elle pour cette fois.

- Venez Lizzie, chuchota Red, posant une main derrière sa taille pour l'accompagner.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle craque. Il fallait encore qu'elle tienne quelques minutes, de sortir d'ici pour enfin satisfaire son envie. L'ascenseur de service était muni de plusieurs caméras de surveillance qui les obligeaient à garder une distance respectable, c'est à dire, presque inexistante, leurs gestes se frôlant, ne faisant qu'attiser encore plus la tension entre eux. Ils n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux de peur de rompre les dernières distances qui les maintenaient encore à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Le signal distinctif de l'ouverture des portes sonna comme une délivrance. La tension était à son comble, tout deux sentaient leur excitation prendre le dessus sur la raison. Ils voulaient faire l'amour, là, maintenant. Sans prévenir, Reddington attrapa Liz par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Tournant sur leur droite, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle vide. Sans demander son reste, Liz s'empara des lèvres de Reddington avec fougue, goûtant à son plaisir. Celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur, fermant les stores d'une main, collant son corps contre le sien, répondant avidement à son appel. Liz tendit le bras sur le côté pour verrouiller la porte et porta son attention sur la chemise en trop que portait Red. Elle en défit quelques boutons et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Le toucher, le caresser, voilà tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent. Il la laissa entièrement défaire la boutonnière et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, derrière l'oreille et de nouveau sur les lèvres, il lui enleva son tee-shirt et défit avec dextérité son soutien-gorge. La voir si peu vêtue pour la première fois lui fit tourner la tête. Il la désirait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher à présent. Torse contre torse, sans un mot, communicant simplement par leurs regards et leurs respirations saccadées, ils haletaient, la passion les dévorant. Passant ses mains dans son dos jusque sous ses fesses, Reddington souleva Liz, qui l'entoura de ses jambes et il lui fit quitter le mur pour la porter sur la table au centre de la pièce où il la déposa. Il tira son jean sans ménagement dans un geste précipité la laissant seulement en toute petite tenue. Elle en fit de même sur son pantalon à lui. D'abord la ceinture puis le bouton et la fermeture. En le regardant bien dans les yeux, elle fit descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes et posa une main avide sur son caleçon. Elle le voulait. Il lui sourit et, retira lui-même son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle le dévorait des yeux et mit sa main sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Excitée par son geste audacieux, Liz se cambra sur la table, laissant Red retirer le dernier bout de tissu et d'un mouvement de la main, il baissa sa culotte laissant sa main s'aventurer sur l'endroit enfin découvert. Il ne s'y attarda pas, l'urgence étant ailleurs. Il la prit par les hanches et s'ajusta contre elle. D'un mouvement des reins, il la fit sienne. On entendit deux gémissements distincts dans la pièce quand il cessa de bouger un court instant avant d'entamer le mouvement de flux et reflux qui allait les emporter sur les rivages de leur passion. Le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus d'importance, seul l'autre existait encore à leurs yeux, comblant leurs désires ardents.

Une fois leur fougue apaisée, ils échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à rire ensemble de bonheur et de complicité. Jamais Liz n'aurait imaginé un jour faire une telle chose sur son lieu de travail.

- Dieu, Lizzie, faire l'amour sur une table, à mon âge, tu vas me tuer !

- Hey, c'est toi qui l'as choisie, la table, pas moi.

- C'était elle ou le mur. J'ai choisi le moins éprouvant.

- Ray, je suis certaine que tu tiens la distance sur n'importe quelle surface et dans n'importe quelle position...

- Essaieriez-vous de m'allumer agent Keen ?

- C'est déjà fait Monsieur Reddington. Sourit-elle malicieuse.

Descendant de la table, Liz se redressa, passant ses bras autour du cou de Reddington et colla son corps tout contre lui, resté nu et vint l'embrasser. Reddington croyait rêver.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ces petites démonstrations d'affection, mais nous ferions mieux de nous rhabiller et de filer d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous trouve.

Reprenant un peu leur sérieux, ils se revêtirent, chacun observant les gestes de l'autre.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je voudrais rentrer avec toi. Je ne veux pas retourner à ce motel, d'ailleurs, je ne veux plus jamais y remettre les pieds... Est ce que ça te dérange si je prends mes affaires et que…

- Tu sais que ta présence ne me dérangera jamais Lizzie. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser retourner dans ce motel une nuit de plus. Nous enverrons Dembe récupérer tes affaires...

Il s'interrompit voyant la gêne dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

- Je ne voudrais pas que Dembe fouille dans mes affaires personnelles... Très personnelles, s'expliqua t-elle.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, JE t'accompagne pour récupérer toutes tes affaires et surtout tes affaires très personnelles.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Liz entrouvrit la porte pour voir si la voie était libre dans le couloir. Personne. Attrapant la main de Red, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement quand les portes de l'ascenseur les surprirent en s'ouvrant sur... Ressler.

Le coeur de Liz manqua un battement. Dans la précipitation, elle relâcha la main de Red et reprit une attitude qui se voulait plus ou moins normale.

- Ressler. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Je croyais que vous étiez partis sur la mission de Unabomber ?

- Ouais, Cooper avait besoin de me voir avant... Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Liz inspira cherchant une excuse valable.

- On voulait faire fougueusement l'amour mais votre venue m'a refroidit... Expliqua simplement Reddington.

Ressler les regardait avec suspicion mais ne dit rien.

- Il faut que je file, ils m'attendent. Liz... On se voit plus tard.

Rouge pivoine, Liz lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un petit "oui" presque inaudible. Ressler parti, elle s'adressa à Red.

- Mon Dieu j'ai cru mourir d'embarras. Rit-elle en sentant la pression redescendre. Tu crois qu'il se doute ?

- Oui. Ressler s'est toujours douté de quelque chose tout comme Cooper, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais ils ne savent rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, Dembe nous attend dans la voiture.

Liz et Red sortirent du bâtiment, main dans la main, en courant, cherchant à éviter de croiser un nouvel agent du FBI.

Dembe les conduisit au motel de Liz où ils débarrassèrent les lieux de toutes ses affaires avant de retourner dans la maison qu'occupait Reddington pour le moment. Une fois encore, Liz fut émerveillée par sa splendeur et ses décorations grandioses. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, assit dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Liz avait changé d'expression, plus sérieuse, plus pondéré, ce qui n'échappa au regard de son hôte.

- Qu'y a t-il Lizzie ?

- Je repense à tout ça, à nous… ce que nous avons traversés et où nous en sommes aujourd'hui… J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir Tom dans ma vie et maintenant...

- Tu m'as moi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Liz inspira.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où j'ai perdu Tom… Tu es venu chez moi… la maison était sans dessus dessous… Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir après ce que je venais de découvrir sur lui et tu m'as dit… tu m'as dit que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Tu m'as dit que je méritais ce qu'il y a de mieux : un homme gentil, attentionné… qui me fasse rire… Tu m'as dit que je l'aurai un jour... Tu parlais de toi n'est ce pas ? Cet homme que tu décrivais, c'est toi…

- Oui. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais à cette époque : toi. Je l'ai su le jour où je t'ai revue la première fois à l'agence du FBI, quand ils m'ont sorti de cette boite. Tu étais là devant moi, belle, sûre de toi, téméraire… Tu n'as pas changé du souvenir que j'en gardais.

- Et moi il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte, pour oublier Tom... les sentiments que je lui portais…

Tom. Encore un problème à régler.

Il faut que je le fasse sortir de ma vie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ray, il me fait totalement perdre pied... Évidemment, je ne peux pas le tuer, mais si je le relâche il risque de parler, de rejoindre Berlin... je pourrais continuer à croiser son chemin... je ne veux plus tout ça. Je veux oublier, je veux passer à autre chose.

- Lizzie... comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ton histoire avec Tom est arrivée à sa fin. Tu es au début d'une nouvelle et maintenant je suis là, avec toi. Je ne laisserai pas quoi que ce soit nuire à ton bien être et à ton bonheur.

- Alors je dois faire quoi ?

- je crois que nous allons devoir rendre une dernière visite à Tom

_**...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Avachi sur son vieux matelas usé, Tom regardait le temps passer, attendant le jour où Liz se déciderait sur son sort. Plongé dans un demi sommeil, enfin, il l'entendit arriver à lui. Il se redressa en position assise pour attendre sa venue. La lourde porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

- Liz. Lui sourit-il avant de déchanter. Reddington... Vous ne vous quittez plus tous les deux, ça devient perturbant.

Comme à leur dernière rencontre, Liz resta en retrait dans un coin, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête. Elle avait une totale confiance en Red et savait qu'il trouverait les mots pour faire plier Tom à ses envies.

- Je dois vous remercier à ce propos. Sans notre petite visite de l'autre jour, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui Liz et moi. Grâce à ça, elle a enfin pu prendre pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour moi.

- Bien sûr, murmura Tom. Liz ne sera jamais à vous. Jamais. C'est une fille bien, s'emporta Tom impuissant, elle ne laissera jamais un homme de votre espèce entrer dans sa vie !

- Je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour en parler...

- J'aimais Liz ! J'aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que nous deux ça ne colle pas et que Berlin envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission... Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, la petite étincelle s'est allumée en elle et j'ai su que l'on construirait quelque chose de vrai. Un autre aurait pu faire bien pire.

- Et vous l'avez tout de même trahie, vous l'avez brisée et désormais, elle est avec moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Foutaises !

Reddington leva les yeux au ciel. Liz qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange s'avança pour riposter à son tour.

- Tom. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore le moindre sentiment à ton égard ? Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien…

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tué ? La coupa t-il. Reddington t'a laissé cette chance et tu as préféré lui mentir et me garder enfermé ici alors que tu viens me dire aujourd'hui que… quoi ? Que vous couchez ensemble ? Si vous êtes si proches tous les deux, pourquoi garder des secrets aussi sombres ? Tu avais peur de ce que tu pouvais encore éprouver. Tu avais peur de faire une erreur Liz ! Et tu le sais !

L'assurance qu'avait Tom en disant cela la déstabilisa et elle préféra sortir et laisser Red seul pour s'occuper de lui. Peut-être avait-il raison. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle le retenait en otage pour lui soutirer des informations et garder le contrôle sur lui, mais au fond, elle savait que si elle n'avait rien dit à Reddington, c'est parce qu'elle doutait encore d'elle même et Tom l'avait toujours su. Quelle idiote elle était.

Red focalisa son attention sur Tom, essayant de faire abstraction du départ de Liz. Il lui parlerait plus tard.

- Nous sommes venus proposer un marché.

- Quel marché ? S'impatienta Tom.

- Votre liberté.

- Et je vous donne quoi en échange ?

- J'ai apporté avec moi un traceur. Vous le garderez 24h/24h, 7j/7. Si un jour j'ai besoin de vous pour une mission ou la moindre information, vous êtes disponible, pas de non, aucun refus. Si un jour vous retirez votre traceur, vous êtes mort.

- Je deviens votre esclave en quelque sorte ?

- Je vous ai fait un visa pour le Canada. Vous êtes libre d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Nouveau nom, nouvelle identité. Je pourrais avoir besoin de vous demain comme jamais…

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vous tues ici et maintenant et je demande à Mr Kaplan de faire disparaître votre corps afin que personne ne vous retrouve jamais. Et croyez moi, elle est très douée dans son travail !

- Liz ne le permettrait pas…

- Lizzie a toute confiance en moi. Elle comprendra que c'est pour le mieux. Elle vous a déjà oublié.

- "Lizzie" hein ? C'est le petit surnom que vous lui avez donné… Ok, j'accepte l'offre. Dit-il en lui tendant ses chaînes.

Reddington les échangea contre un système minutieux de traceur dernier cri avant de lui tendre une enveloppe kraft. Tom l'ouvrit pour y jeter un coup d'oeil et y trouva sa nouvelle carte d'identité ainsi que quelques papiers officiels et une liasse de billets. Il fit un signe d'approbation à son ennemi et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Vous ne la reverrez jamais, dit Reddington d'un air grave.

Tom le fixa une seconde avant de détourner son regard.

- J'ai compris...

Il fit demi-tour pour prendre la sortie mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la main de Reddington qui lui agrippa le poignet.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Tom déglutit.

- Regardez-moi. Somma t-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire. Vous ne la reverrez plus jamais !

Le visage de Reddington parlait pour lui. Tom comprit qu'il était prêt à tout pour respecter cet engagement et il avait tout intérêt à s'y tenir. Dégageant son poignet de l'emprise de Reddington, il poursuivit son chemin. Il était libre.

Avant de goûter à sa nouvelle vie retrouvée, Tom voulait voir une dernière chose, il voulait en avoir le coeur net. En sortant du bâtiment, il vit Liz plus loin, adossée à un mur, devant une voiture grise, attendant le retour de Reddington. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et il en profita pour se cacher à l'angle du bâtiment afin de pouvoir les observer. S'il y avait réellement la moindre attache entre eux, même s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre de là où il se trouvait, il le verrait d'une quelconque façon, dans un geste, un sourire ou dans un regard. Reddington sortit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard et alla retrouver Liz. Ils parlèrent un moment et il la vit se blottir dans ses bras. Elle semblait apaisée par sa présence, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, puis ils échangèrent un baiser, comme il avait pu partager avec elle quelques mois plus tôt encore.

Ils disaient vrai. Tom n'avait plus rien à voir dans la vie de Liz, il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant. C'est avec un pincement au coeur qu'il tourna les talons, sortant définitivement de la vie de son ancienne femme. Celle qu'il avait un jour aimée.

- Que s'est t-il passé Lizzie ? Demanda Reddington.

- Tom avait raison… Si je t'ai caché que je le gardais enfermé ici, ce n'était pas parce que je le voulais pour moi toute seule, ça, c'est ce dont je voulais me persuader… La vérité c'est que je l'aimais toujours, d'une certaine façon… J'aimais la personne qu'il était quand je l'ai épousé et en regardant Tom, je voyais encore cet homme au fond de ses yeux… Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait…

Elle baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Reddington la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent ?

- Grâce à toi, non. Tu as su me sauver, encore une fois.

Reddington attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser.

Liz savait qu'avec lui, elle serait en sécurité, autant moralement que physiquement. Elle sentait tout l'amour que cet homme lui portait et savait que même quelqu'un comme Zoé n'y changerait rien.

- Et pour cette fille ?

- Cette fille, c'est la fille de Berlin et notre prochaine mission...

_**FIN**_


	15. Playliste

Voici la playlist des musiques écouté pour écrire, si cela vous intéresse :

Lizzington :

-_**Change of time**__ - Josh Ritter_

-_**Just Breathe**__ - Pearl Jam_

_- __**State of the time**__** (A.E.I.O.U.)**__ - Jim James_

_- __**Up past Nursery**__ - Suuns_

_- __**Welcome Home**__ - Radical Face_

- _**Wicked Game**__ - Emika_

Autres :

- **Crazy In Love** - Orchestra Cinematique

- **Emma's song** - Mark Isham

- **Tallahassee** - Mark Isham

- Mix : _**The City Surf - John's Walk - Recognize**__ - Ink OST_

_-__**Sweetheart, What Have You Done To Us**__- __Keaton Henson_

_- __**Unappy Endings**__- Mark Isham_

_En __espérant sincèrement __que cette première fic que j'ai écrite vous ai plus. J'ai voulu __abandonner plusieurs __fois, mais heureusement que __Celin__e Alba était là pour m'aider dans mes blocages et motivé dans mes doutes pour en arriver à ce résultat._


End file.
